El Fruto de nuestro Amor
by xAhri.Chan
Summary: Hay gente que dice que "Los hijos son el fruto del amor entre dos personas" Eso es algo que no puedo desmentir, pero, cuando te dicen eso ¡nunca te avisan de lo Bastardos que pueden llegar a ser! Mi rival en el amor no es nada mas y nada menos que un mocoso de 5 años, mi hijo. [SaruMi]
1. La llegada

**La historia es narrada por Saruhiko**

Eh mantenido una relación con Misaki por 5 años, nos casamos cuando ya teníamos 3 años de noviazgo, ese fue el momento más hermoso de nuestras vidas, por primera vez me sentí realmente completo, se podría decir que todo era miel sobre hojuelas.

Paso 1 año en el cual vivimos felices y sin preocupaciones, se podría decir que todo era perfecto en nuestras vidas, hasta que nos llegó la noticia más importante de toda la vida, Misaki... mi Misaki tenía en su interior el pequeño fruto de nuestro amor, no voy a mentir al principio me sentí muy nervioso con todo esto pero, Misaki por su parte estaba muy feliz y emocionado.

El primer trimestre fue un cambio rutinario bastante grande, entre las náuseas, los cambios de humor y el hecho de que Misaki dormía gran parte del día por el cansancio que provocaba el embarazo, aunque no podía negar lo hermoso y raro que se veía, me encantaba verlo dormir, pero me seguía resultando raro el hecho de que el hiperactivo de Misaki estuviera tan tranquilo y relajado.

El segundo trimestre no estuvo tan mal, Misaki iba recuperando sus energías y volvía a ser el Misaki de siempre, al poco tiempo llegaron los antojos, principalmente lo que mas me pedía era helado, habían veces en las cuales tenía que comprarl litros de helado por día, realmente no era una molestia para mi, lo que mas me encantaba era ver a Misaki acariciando su barriga, me emocionaba el hecho de que cuando yo tocaba su barriga podía sentir como se movía el bebé dentro.

Ya a mediados del cuarto mes nos enteramos de que nuestro bebe seria un niño, rápidamente Misaki quiso buscar un nombre adecuado para el ya que según el quería que el niño tuviera un nombre perfecto y al final solo me calenté la cabeza buscando un buen nombre.

- _¿Qué te parece, Mitsuki?._

 _-No es muy de niña, no me gusta._

 _-¿Miyuki?._

 _-No._

 _-¿Mutsuki?._

 _-Que no._

 _-Pues si no te gusta ninguno de los nombres que te digo, entonces tu inventa uno._

 _-¿¡Ah!? ¡No me vengas con esa mierda Saru! el nombre de un niño es algo muy complicado e importante, no se puede tomar a la ligera, tenemos que estar de acuerdo los dos con el nombre._

 _-Tsk... Bien de acuerdo, pero todavía nos quedan poco mas de 4 meses para elegir un nombre, no veo la necesidad de apresurarse._

 _-Por lo mismo Saru, mientras mas tiempo tengamos para escoger un nombre mejor._

 _-Que molestia... Misaki iré a dar una vuelta._

 _-¿Ha? y ¿el nombre del niño?._

 _-Por lo mismo, tal vez si tomo algo de aire fresco mi mente se despeje, ¿no crees?._

 _-Bueno si creo que tienes razón, pero ¿cuando vuelves?._

Su voz sonaba algo triste demasiado para mi gusto y es ahora que me acuerdo que con el embarazo se ponen mas sentimentales. Pude haberme acordado de eso antes de sugerir la idea, pero realmente necesito despejarme así que no me queda de otra mas que salir.

 _-Misaki._

 _-Uh ¿que?_

 _-Volveré dentro de poco, traeré helado -_ pude llegar a notar como sus ojos se iluminaban un poco- así que por ahora solo espérame y aprovecha de pensar un nombre tu también.

 _-¡Hai!._

Saliendo de casa me dirijo al único lugar en donde pueden aclarar mis dudas... a Homra.

Al llegar me senté en un taburete en la barra frente a Kusanagi-San, ya allí le conté a el problema que teníamos.

 _-Um, bueno creo Yata-Chan tiene razón, no se puede tomar el nombre de un niño a la ligera, después de todo es el nombre que llevara un niño y lo tendrá que mantener durante toda su vida, si eliges un muy mal nombre la persona perjudicada no serás tú, será el._

 _-Bueno eso es cierto, pero a ninguno puede decidirse por un nombre, esto es demasiado complicado-_ tras decir esto pude escuchar la voz de Totsuka-San detrás de mi.

 _-Creo que sería mejor si todos ayudáramos a elegir un nombre ¿no crees?._

 _-¿¡Ha!? no creo que sea buena idea, sería aún mas complicado, ya que todos tiene gustos muy diferentes y raros._

 _-Por lo mismo Saruhiko, si lo hacemos entre todos será todo mas fa- Pude ver como Anna le tapaba la boca antes de terminar._

 _-Saruhiko._

 _-Dime._

 _-¿Que tal Haruka?._

 _-Um, ese nombre no suena tan mal, sería mejor que lo consulte con Misaki._

 _-De acuerdo, pero ¿no crees que Misaki te esté esperando?._

 _-Mierda se me olvido que tengo que regresar pronto, bien me voy, gracias Anna._

 _-De nada._

Salí rápidamente del lugar y por suerte me acorde del helado, ya que cuando llegue a casa Misaki estaba un poco molesto, aun así logre apaciguar a Misaki con el helado.

 _-Oi... Misaki._

 _-Um, dime._

 _-¿Que te parece el nombre Haruka?._

 _-Oh, ese nombre si me gusto_ \- Pude ver como se sentaba a mi lado mientras sonreía- Realmente salir a caminar aclaro tu cabeza Saru.

- _De hecho Anna eligió el nombre._

 _-¿Anna?._

 _-Si._

 _-Bueno, no importa sea como sea me encanto, ya quiero que nazca._

- _Yo también_ \- acariciaba su barriga mientras le decía eso- _Misaki... Te amo_ -al decir eso un hermoso color rojo tiño su rostro, me sorprende que a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos siga reaccionando así, bueno aunque se ve hermoso en el.

- _Bu-bueno..n-no puedo negar...que yo también.. T-te amo_ \- Intento ocultar su rostro en mi hombro como pudo, realmente mi Misaki es demasiado tierno.

Los meses pasaron demasiado rápido y el día tan esperado llego.

Me desperté en medio de la noche a eso de las 3:20 de la madrugada al sentir unos quejido muy fuertes provenientes de Misaki, me levante y llame a la ambulancia, en cosa de unos minutos nos encontrábamos en el hospital, el tiempo paso tan lento demasiado a mi parecer, estaba demasiado nervioso y como no estarlo en esta situación, hasta que vi salir a una enfermera la cual se acercó a mí con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos.

- _Felicidades señor, es un niño fuerte y saludable_ -dijo eso mientras me entregaba el pequeño bulto

 _-H-hola pequeño_ \- no iba a mentir al verlo entre mis brazos más de una lagrima cayo por mis mejillas, estaba realmente feliz- _Haruka, mi pequeño y hermoso Haruka._

Con la llegada del bebé a la familia se podría decir que la nuestro hogar y nuestras vidas se iluminaron por completo, pero hay algo que me recuerda que la vida con el bebé acaba de comenzar.


	2. Declaración de Guerra

_**Narra Saru**_

El tiempo pasaba volando en casa, ya que veíamos como Haruka crecía a pasos agigantados, aunque debo admitir que para Misaki sería mil veces mejor que el pequeño se quedara así para siempre, creo que no le gusta verlo crecer del todo, pero bueno es algo que a no muchos padres les gusta ya que el siguiente paso que darán es irse del nido y creo que eso lo aterra.

Los momentos más hermoso (Los cuales están grabados) fueron sus primeras palabras y sus primeros pasos, supongo que es algo que no deseo olvidar después de todo su primera palabra fue "Papá", realmente me sorprendí bastante ya que pensaba que al primero que nombraría seria a Misaki, pero no fue así, lo siguiente fue cuando le enseñe a caminar, después de todo ya tenía 1 año y 2 meses y ya era hora de que aprendiera, puse mis manos a ambos lados de el sin llegar a tocarlo y lo guie hacia Misaki ya que el sostenía la cámara, realmente se veía muy adorable y al pasar los meses no había quien lo detuviese, caminaba por todos lados y por cada rincón de la casa, lo tomaba todo es más tomo mi PDA y me tarde 4 días en encontrarlo pues no sé como pero lo apago y por eso no sonaba cuando Misaki marcaba a el, lo bueno fue que después pude encontrar el lugar en donde siempre escondía las cosas.

Bueno se podría decir que es ahora donde comienza el verdadero problema.

Ya con 5 años Haruka se dedicaba a solo atraer la atención de Misaki sin importar nada, es más las veces en las que lo regañaba para que no molestara tanto a Misaki el descaradamente se ponía a llorar y me culpaba de que lo había castigado sin razón aparente, obviamente Misaki le creía a el, ya que después de todo es su pequeño "angelito".

- _Oi, Misaki ¿porque demonios le crees a el antes de siquiera escuchar mi versión de la historia?._

- _Saru es un niño y los niños pequeños nunca mienten, es por eso que creo en lo que me dice._

 _-Eso no es cierto el ser humano puede mentir en cualquier momento y a cualquier edad, ese mocoso solo se hace la víctima._

 _-¡Saru! el no es ningún mocoso._

 _-Hai, hai._

Con el paso de los días a lo único que se dedicaba Haruka era a arrebatarme a Misaki, incluso en las noches llega a nuestra habitación con la excusa de que tenía miedo de dormir solo y Misaki se tragaba la mentira del pequeño bastardo y es allí cuando me di cuenta que el pequeño engendro no me dejaría estar a solas con Misaki, así que no me quedo de otra mas que esperar el momento oportuno para hablar con el.

Aproveche un día en el cual Misaki salió a hacer las comprar para hablar con el.

- _Haruka._

 _-¿Qué quieres?_

 _-Oi, más respeto mocoso, recuerda que soy tu padre._

 _-Hai, ¿Qué necesitas, Oto-san?_

 _-Bien, necesito saber porque es que no dejas que papá y mamá pasen tiempo a solas._

 _-Ah, eso es porque a mi me gusta pasar tiempo con Oka-san, además así consigo que te enojes más rápido ¿no es así, viejo?_ \- me dijo esto mientras sonreía.

 _-¡Tu… pequeño mocoso!-_ Tengo unas ganas de golpearlo, pero debo contenerme ya después de todo sigue siendo un niño de 5 años, no, miento es un demonio de 5 años, solo espérate a que tengas 13 y a ver quién te salva de la paliza que te voy a dar.

 _-¿Qué sucede? V-I-E-J-O_ – se reía mientras decía eso, *¿a quién demonios salió así de molesto y posesivo?*...- _es increíble que alguien tan grande como tu este perdiendo contra un simple niño ¿no crees?_

 _-¿Qué mierda estas diciendo Mocoso? Realmente crees que perdería contra alguien como tú, ¡ha!, no me hagas reír, no cantes victoria mocoso este duelo acaba de comenzar_.

 _-Si es cierto viejo, pero recuerda bien que a diferencia de ti Oka-san me cree a mi ya que soy un simple y pequeño niño, para mi esta guerra ya tiene un ganador y ese no eres tú._

 _-Sueña pequeño bastardo ¡nunca permitiré que me ganes, mocoso!-_ en ese momento lo levante agarrándolo del cuello de su playera, al parecer se sorprendió y vi algo raro en sus ojos, como si mirase hacia algún lugar y así como así se comenzó a llorar.

 _-¡Saru! ¿¡Qué demonios le estás haciendo al niño!?-_ *bastardo era eso lo que estaba mirando*.

- _N-nada Misaki, s-solo estáb-amos j-jugando ¿verdad, Haruka?_

- _M-me… me estaba d-diciendo.. mo-mocoso_ \- decía todo eso entre el llanto, maldito mocoso ¡si que sabe fingir!.

 _-¡Saru, hoy duermes en el sillón!_

 _-¿¡Qué!?_

 _-Ya escuchaste y agradece que no tenemos perro porque o si no te enviaría a dormir en la perrera._

 _-Tsk…-_ mierda, este mocoso es astuto pero aun así, ¡no me va a ganar! Prepárate mocoso que esto recién comienza.


	3. Memorias de Guerra y La Noticia

**Narra Saru**

Realmente esto se convirtió en una pelea eterna ya han pasado 3 años, ¡3 Años! Y el mocoso no da su brazo a torcer, no puedo negar que ha habido días en los cuales he perdido, pero también he ganado y al parecer este duelo parece no tener fin, pero aun así tengo que reconocer que el mocoso tiene determinación.

 _-¿Cuándo demonios crece y se larga de la casa?_

 _-No entiendo cuál es tu maldito problema con el niño, enserio necesitas ayuda con ese problema tuyo._

 _-¿Problema? ¿Qué problema? Yo que sepa estoy en perfectas condiciones._

 _-Aja, si tu, Saru es un problema el que tienes, ¿qué clase de persona adulta compite y discute con un niño de 8 años?_

 _-Oi, tu eres el que no se da cuenta de la situación, ni siquiera sabes porque discutimos._

 _-aun así es una discusión con un niño Saru, ¿no crees que estas bastante grande para eso?_

 _-Tsk… mejor ni te cuento._

 _-Como quieras, Saru llama a Haruka, la comida esta lista._

Subí las escaleras en busca del niño y al llegar a su habitación lo encuentro dormido, se ve adorable, me recordó a cuando el era un bebe.

 _-Porque demonios tuviste que crecer_ \- susurre sentado al lado de su cama.

Aun así sigue siendo el hijo y yo el padre, obviamente el duelo por el amor de Misaki continúa así que…

 _-¡OI, DESPIERTA!-_ le grite algo cerca de su cara, al parecer se asustó, me dio gracia el gesto y con la cara que despertó.

 _-¿¡Quién demonios te dio permiso para entrar a mi habitación, estúpido viejo!?._

Al final termine en el piso ya que se abalanzo sobre mi, dándome un cabezazo en el estómago.

 _-Maldito._

 _-Oigan, ustedes dos bajen rápido a cenar si no quieren que los baje yo mismo a patadas._

 _=Hai=_

En estos 3 años hemos peleado bastante sin que Misaki se dé cuenta y tengo que admitir que ese niño al menos utiliza uno de los consejos que le di cuando el era más pequeño, tenía como unos 4 años cuando le di el consejo.

~~~~~~~ Pov Saruhiko~~~~~~~

 _-Escúchame bien Haruka presta mucha atención a lo que te voy a decir._

 _\- ¡Hai, Oto-chan!_

 _-Este es un consejo que te servirá de por vida, así que solo te lo diré una vez ¿de acuerdo?_

 _-¡Hum!-_ asintió mientras me miraba atentamente.

 _-Déjame decirte que en la vida cuando alguien te golpee, tu tienes que devolver el golpe pero mas fuerte._

 _-Ok_

 _-Además si alguien te golpea una vez tu golpéalo dos veces y que el golpe sea en la boca con eso los dejas aturdidos._

 _-Oh, ya entiendo eso es genial Oto-chan_

 _-Así es y hay una advertencia pequeño._

 _-¿A si? ¿Cuál?_

 _-Que si alguien te golpea y tu no le devuelves, yo mismo me voy a encargar de golpearte ¿de acuerdo?_

 _-U-umm-_ asintió tímidamente.

 _-Por cierto, Haruka hay una cosa mas que quiero decirte._

 _-¿A si? ¿Qué es Oto-chan?_

 _-Esto es importante también…_

~~~~~~ Fin del Pov~~~~~~

Al parecer olvide que fue lo último que le dije ese día…debe ser algo muy poco importante, ya que después de todo por algo lo olvide ¿no?.

También dentro de los 3 años estuvieron las bromas (Pesadas) y realmente a pesar de todo ninguno dio su brazo a torcer, a pesar de…

Las trampas para ratones, las cuales el me ponía en los zapatos.

Las veces en las que lo deje colgando de cabeza o lo amarraba en un árbol y dejaba a los perros ladrándole abajo.

Y a pesar de todo, de que me fastidie, de que arruine los momentos a solas que tengo con Misaki o de que me bombardee con pintura, puedo notar que realmente le pone empeño en hacerme enojar, supongo que el día que mas me enoje con el fue cuando destruyo mi PDA, aunque no puedo enojarme mucho por eso después de todo, no perdí aunque sea la memoria y eso realmente me reconforta, al parecer el no comprende lo importante que era esa memoria para mi así que solo decidí ignorarlo para ver que hacía y puedo asegurar que no es divertido despertar y ver a un niño de 7 años sobre ti con unas tijeras.

 _Es mejor para mi olvidarme de eso y vivir el presente por ahora._

 _-Saru tengo algo que decirte._

 _-Te escucho._

 _-Al parecer mamá está en el hospital, así que iré a verla._

 _-Ah, de acurdo, ¿cómo a qué hora llegas?_ \- realmente no me importo mucho lo que me estaba diciendo, así que simplemente decidí ignorarlo y tomar un poco de jugo.

 _-Saru, voy a estar un par de días fuera._

 _-Ah, ok…_ \- Escupí el jugo debido a la información que acabo de procesar- _¿Q-que? No hablas en serio ¿verdad?_

 _-Si, así que te quedaras con Haruka hasta que vuelva, me iré en la noche_.

 _-Mi-Misaki ¿cómo cuantos días estarás fuera?_

 _-Ya te dije un par de días nada mas._

 _-Es que un par de días no aclara mi duda, ¿¡Cuántos días son!?_

 _-Que histérico Saru, bueno haber creo que me quedare por allá unos 4 días, um, si 4 días._

 _-¡4 días! ¡Estás loco! ¿Porque tanto tiempo?_

 _-no es mucho tiempo y quiero recordarte que mi mamá no vive a la vuelta de la esquina, vive en otra ciudad, mínimo en auto son 11 horas._

 _-¿Y si te compro un boleto de avión?_

 _-Igualmente me quedaría los 4 días, bueno voy a preparar la maleta._

 _-Pe-pero Misaki, ¿qué voy a hacer sin ti?_ -No la verdadera pregunta es ¿Qué voy a hacer solo con satán en miniatura?- _Además quiero recordarte que yo nunca he cocinado._

 _-¿Ha? Así que es por eso que no quieres que vaya, es porque nadie te va a preparar la comida ¿¡es eso!?_

 _-N-no es solo que sin ti, entre el niño y yo nos morimos de hambre_.-le dije sujetándome de su pierna.

 _-No me vengas con eso Saru, y ¡suelta mi pierna! No voy a cambiar de opinión, además allí está la arrocera, que te cuesta freír unos huevos o algo y listo no es mucha la ciencia._

 _-Lo haces sonar tan fácil Misaki._

 _-¡Es fácil! Con un demonio ¡suelta mi pierna Saru!_

 _-Ok, pero solo serán 4 días ¿verdad?_

 _-Si, iniciando desde mañana, así que necesito preparar la maleta ahora._

 _-De acurdo, pero tu avísale a Haruka y necesito que firmes esto._ \- dije esto mientras le mostraba un contrato.

 _-¿Un contrato?_

 _-Así es solo léelo y fírmalo._

 _Al parecer leyó lo mas importante enseguida._

No me hago responsable de: Que desaparezca, que muera, que lo secuestren, que lo pique una araña venenosa, que se muera de hambre, Etc, etc…

 _-S-Saru, ¿¡Qué mierda es esto!?_

 _-Es un contrato el cual me excluye de cualquier tipo problemas u accidente que esté relacionado con el niño._

 _-Oh, así que es eso_ \- dijo mientras sonreía y destrozaba el papel frente mis ojos _\- ¡Saru! Si algo le llega a ocurrir al niño mientras no estoy, créeme que te cortare los huevos y hare que te los tragues ¿Ok?... ok, listo voy por mi maleta._

 _-¿Qué clase de amenaza es esa?-_ Misaki abecés puede llegar a ser bastante aterrador.

Mis dudas ahora son: ¿cómo demonios voy a convivir con Haruka durante estos 4 días? Realmente no sé qué voy a hacer, porque por alguna razón tengo un muy mal presentimiento con la cocina, además puedo asegurar una sola cosa, estos serán los peores 4 días de mi vida.


	4. Viviendo con el Enemigo 1

Día 1 & 2

Bueno, al final Misaki se fue y quede a solas… con el mocoso, ¡Esto es lo peor!

-Muy bien mocoso, tu no me agradas y yo no te agrado, pero aun así tenemos que soportarnos durante 4 días, ¡solo 4 días! ¿Ok?

-¿ah? Y ¿crees que porque mamá no está me voy a llevar bien contigo? No me interesa nada de ti.

-Escúchame bien, mientras no tengamos contacto visual todo estará perfecto, así que yo no te mirare y tu no te atrevas a verme ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, claro, solo encárgate de cocinar o algo.

-No, le tengo demasiada desconfianza a la cocina como para entrar.

-Ah, no seas nenita, eres el adulto o ¿no?

-Si, bueno, que cuesta intentar ¿no?

No pasaron ni 5 minutos y la cocina estaba en llamas

-¿¡Donde está el maldito extintor!?

-¡viejo! ¿¡Que hiciste!?

-¡Cállate y trae el maldito extintor!

-¡Bueno ya voy!

A los pocos segundos llego con el dichoso extintor y pude así apagar el bendito fuego.

-¿Cómo demonios le hiciste para casi incendiar la casa?

-Cállate.

-¿Qué hiciste antes de que se iniciara el fuego?

-Solo puse un sartén, para hacerme un huevo.

-Eres un asco en la cocina.

-No me interesa tu opinión.

-Sea como sea inútil, tienes que arreglar y limpiar la cocina.

-¿Ah? Y ¿quién te crees para darme ordenes? Mocoso

-Nadie, pero yo no provoque el fuego, así que yo no tengo que hacerme responsable de esto.

-Como te detesto Mocoso.

-El sentimiento es mutuo Viejo.- y así nada más se fue a sentar frente al televisor.

-Esto es un asco, no que dicen que entre padre e hijo hay conexión, ¿Cuál es la conexión aquí?

Después de 1 hora arreglando y limpiando la dichosa cocina, quedo todo perfecto.

-¡Por fin!- estaba exhausto y además con hambre.

-Viejo y… ¿Qué hay de comer?

-Si quieres algo hazlo tú mismo y sin usar la cocina.

-Claro, sacare algo del refrigerador.

-*Esto es horrible, ¿Cómo le hace Misaki para mantener la casa en orden?*

Al final después de comer algo decidí ver TV, pero claro al mocoso no le gusta compartir.

-¡Suelta el control de una maldita vez mocoso!.

-¡Que no!, ¡suéltalo tu Viejo!

-¡No!

-¡Dámelo!

Y después de tanto forcejear el control salió disparado y se estrelló directo contra la pantalla de la TV, destrozándola en el centro.

=¡La Tele!=

-¿¡Qué demonios hiciste!? Por dios ¡La tele! ¡Ella no tenía nada que ver en esto Viejo estúpido!.

-¡No me vengas con eso Mocoso! ¡Esto es tu culpa!

-¡Mentiroso!

-¡El mentiroso eres tú!

-¡Cállate!- Me arrojo un cojín en la cara

-¡Tu!...- y al final esto se volvió una guerra en la cual nos arrojábamos cosas y de arrojarnos cosas pasamos a los golpes

-Hijo de…

-Atrévete a decirlo y te rompo el hocico.

-¡No soy un maldito animal Mocoso!

-¡No me interesa!

Y después de esa pelea se fue a encerrar en su habitación y me quede mirando los daños.

-Y ahora…- Me mantuve mirando la pantalla de la TV- tengo que comprar una nueva.

Y es así como termina nuestro primer día solos…

Ya en la mañana decidí ir a comprar un nuevo televisor, acompañado del mocoso.

-Entremos a esa tienda.

-Claro.- al parecer está tranquilo, creo que es porque quiere la TV.

-¡Esa!- Dijo señalándome un televisor bastante grande, de unas 60 pulgadas.

-Y ¿porque uno de 60?

-Ah, cierto se me olvido que eres pobre.

-¡Pobre! ¡No se te ocurra volver a repetirlo Mocoso!

-P-O-B-R-E.

-¿A si?

-Sip, así es "pobre"

Supongo que caí en su juego ya que después de todo termine comprando el televisor que el quería.

-Maldito…

-Lo sé y así soy~

-*Como detesto este bastardo*

Ya en casa instale la TV y "el" se instaló para ver TV primero.

-Ni creas mocoso yo la compre y yo la instale, así que yo veo primero.

-¡No! ¿Por qué? Tú destruiste la antigua TV, así que eres un peligro.

-¿¡Disculpa!? Te quiero recordad que entre los "Dos" destruimos la TV, Así que no es toda mi culpa.

-No me interesa, quiero ver yo primero.

-Que no.

-Eres fastidioso.

-Y tú también.

En la noche nos pusimos a discutir y el muy bastardo llamo a la policía, ¡La Policía! Y dijo que lo amenace y al parecer le creyeron.

-Mocoso bastardo, ¡Te veré en el infierno!

-Bye-bye~

Y así me quede encerrado.

-¡Tengo derecho a hacer una llamada!

-De acuerdo, llame a quien usted quiera.

-Gracias.

-¿Diga?

-Ah, Munakata-San necesito un favor.

-Claro, dime ¿Qué necesitas?

-Necesito que venga a pagar una fianza para salir de esta pequeña prisión.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-El bastardo de Haruka dijo que lo amenace de muerte y claro los imbéciles se lo tragaron.

-Ah, bueno, si ese es el caso estaré allí enseguida.

-Gracias- después de darle la dirección colgué.

Después de unos 40 minutos me liberaron.

-Ten mucho cuidado Fushimi-kun, los niños son crueles abecés.

-Si lo se, aun así muchas gracias.

-De nada, será mejor que vayas a casa y no hagas nada malo.

-Si, de acuerdo.

-Nos vemos.

-Claro, adiós.

Llegue a casa y lo primero que veo es que esta EL viendo TV, cerré la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

-¡VEN AQUÍ MALDITO MOCOSO!

-¡Hyaaaa!

Lo perseguí por toda la casa hasta que lo atrape.

-Así que te amenace ¿¡No!?-Le decía mientras le hacia una llave.

-Lo siento, lo sientooo.

-¡No me interesa nada mocoso!

Después del castigo, lo envié a acostarse.

-Esto es una mierda, Misaki vuelve pronto.

Y Así termina nuestro segundo día.


	5. Viviendo con el Enemigo 2

Día 3 & 4

El día empezó como cualquier otro, solo que no estaba Misaki conmigo… ¡Vuelve pronto! o ¡habrá un asesinato!, de repente escuche un ruido proveniente de la cocina.

-*¿Qué demonios está haciendo ahora?*

Baje las escaleras y lo primero que veo es a Haruka preparando el desayuno.

-¿Qué haces?

-El desayuno.

-Ah, y que te dio por hacer el desayuno.

-Viejo…

-¿Qué?

-No voy a comer fideos instantáneos durante 4 días.

-Aja, claro.

-Por cierto, perdón por lo de ayer.

-*¡S-se disculpó!, ¿qué paso? ¿El fin del mundo? ¿Un terremoto? No, hay algo raro aquí*.

-¿Por qué te quedas mirando así?

-No, no es nada, es solo que es algo raro en ti.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué me disculpe?

-Si, normalmente solo llegas a ignorarme.

-Bueno eso es cierto pero con lo de ayer me di cuenta cual es el límite.

-Ah, bueno me alegro que aunque sea te des cuenta de los limites.

-Viejo.

-Dime.

-Seré amable contigo…

-Oh, eso es gran-

-Pero solo esta mañana.

-*Ya sabía yo, sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad*-Genial, aunque sea no me molestaras hasta que termine la mañana.

-Así es, solo hasta medio día.

-Bien- *ahora tengo una duda*- Nee~ ¿dónde aprendiste a cocinar?.

-¿ah?

-¿En dónde aprendiste?

-Aprendí solo viendo a Oka-san.

-¿En serio?

-Sip, tengo que aprender a cocinar, después de todo tarde o temprano me tendré que ir de la casa ¿no?

-A… si-*A pesar de que tenía ganas de que se fuera rápido, esta declaración no me gusta*- pero eso es como a los 18 años, no tienes por qué apresurarte.

-Lo se, pero es mejor aprender desde ahora, así me podre ir más adelante sin preocupaciones.

-*¿¡Y yo que!? ¿Mi preocupación dónde queda? ¿Pensaste en mi?*- Oh, ya veo...

-Viejo…

-¿Qué?

-No… nada.

-*¿Qué me quería decir? Bueno será mejor que no pregunte*

Después de haber terminado de comer, decidí bañarme, cambiarme de ropa y disfrutar de la TV.

-Viejo, salte quiero ver TV.

-No, dijiste que te portarías bien hasta medio día y son recién las 9:00.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Que los niños buenos les hacen caso a sus padres, así que ¿porque no me haces el favor de dejarme ver TV tranquilo?.

-¡Ha! ¿Te vas a aprovechar de lo que te dije?.

-Así es, además solo usare la TV hasta las 12:00.

-Pero esas son 3 horas y ¡mi programa comienza a las 10:00!

-¿Qué programa?

-Es uno de fantasmas.

-¿Y porque vez esos programas?

-¿Qué tienen de malo?

-No son programas para niños de tu edad.

-Viejo… ¿has visto los programas que son para niños de mi edad?

-Bueno, eso es un punto, pero aun así, eres muuuy pequeño.

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!

-Tome el control y lo golpee en la cabeza- ¡Que si y punto!-*¿¡Q-Que es eso!?*-O-oi Haruka.

Lo veía venir pero no reaccione a tiempo, al final solo se escuchó un ruido sordo y luego silencio.

Cuando desperté estaba en mi habitación acostado, por un momento pensé que había sido un sueño hasta que sentí un dolor muy fuerte y punzante en un costado de mi cabeza.

-Aush, ¿Qué paso?.

-Ah, veo que despertaste.

-Obviamente, ahora necesito saber ¿Qué sucedió?

-B-bueno…

-La verdad.

-Pues, realmente me dolió el golpee con el control así que para vengarme pueees…

-¡Dilo o te lo saco a golpes!

-Tome el Bat de Oka-san y te golpeé en la cabeza, pero creo que se me paso un poquitito la fuerza… Pero no es grave ¿no?

-T-tu… mocoso mal nacido… bueno no te voy a pegar.

-¿Es en serio?

-Si, pero necesito que me pases mi PDA ¿ok?

-¡Ok!-Apenas se acercó le di un puñetazo en la cabeza-¡Dijiste que no me pegarías!

-¡Ya quisieras mocoso!

-¡Mentiroso!

-No me interesa, tu me golpeaste con un bate de béisbol, me dejaste inconsciente y ¿querías que no te pegara? Sueña.

-¿Porque no te callas? Además es increíble que calleras K.O de un solo HIT.

-No me vengas con eso mocoso.

-Hai, hai.

-Aclárame una duda.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Cómo demonios me trajiste hasta mi cama? Se supone que estamos en el segundo piso.

-Ah~ eso, pues Izumo-san vino a ver como estábamos, ya que Oka-san lo envió a vigilarnos.

-Ah~ y supongo que le contó a Misaki que me golpeaste ¿no?

-Nop.

-¿Y porque no?

-Porque se lo pedí, además no necesitamos que Oka-san se entere ¿verdad?

-¿¡Ah!? Tenía que decirle, ah pero claro el niño quería quedar como Santo ¿no?

-No es eso, además si le contábamos eso quiere decir que no había problema con que le contáramos sobre lo que paso en la cocina.

-Bastardo… bien, ya entiendo tu maldito punto.

-Vez no cuesta tanto, así no preocupamos a Oka-san y estaremos todos felices.

-Más bien tú estarás feliz.

-Claro, lo que tu digas.

-Por cierto ¿Qué hora es?

-Ah, son las 4:00 PM

-Ah, son solo las 4 de la tarde… ¡Las 4! ¡Mocoso me noqueaste a las 9:13 AM!¡Me perdí toda la maldita mañana!.

-No es tan malo, yo pude ver mi programa al final~

-¡VEN AQUÍ!

-¡Noooo!

Al final fue toda una persecución.

Ya en la noche alrededor de la 2 de la mañana Haruka llego a mi habitación y al parecer estaba temblando.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Tienes frio?

-No, no es eso.

-Entonces.

-Oto-san… ¿P-puedo dormir contigo?...solo esta noche.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-¡Um!-Asintió mientras me miraba

-Bueno… que se le va a hacer- levante las cobijas para que entrara en la cama- Ven.

Se acostó junto a mí quedándose dormido casi al instante.

-"Supongo que después de todo sigues siendo un niño miedoso"-Se puede decir que durante solo esta noche sentí un poco de nostalgia-"Oi, por favor quédate tranquilo esta noche".

Y así termina nuestro tercer día juntos.

Ya en la mañana recibí un mensaje de Misaki, que decía

En la noche partiré a casa, así que estaré por allá a eso de las 10 de la mañana

-*Bien supongo, que está todo está bien*-Al intentar levantarme me di cuenta que Haruka estaba aferrado a mi ropa- Por dios… ¿y ahora?

No pasaron mas de 20 minuto y se despertó.

-Bueeenos días~…

-Buenos días.

 _-¿Qué tienes?_

 _-Haruka…_

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Ya puedes soltarme._

 _-Ah… perdón._

La mañana fue tranquila y sin problemas.

 _-Viejo._

 _-Dime._

 _-¿Quién eligió mi nombre?_

 _-¿Tu nombre?_

 _-Si._

 _-Ah~ tu nombre lo escogió Anna._

 _-¿Anna? Y ¿Por qué no ustedes?_

-Pues, cuando decíamos nombres a uno no le gustaba, así que cuando fui a ver quién podía darme un consejo para ese tema Anna sugirió ese nombre y en verdad a Misaki a _mi nos gustó._

 _-¿A si?_

 _-Si, después de todo sonaba bien y no era un nombre del cual arrepentirse._

 _-¿Como el tuyo?_

 _-…Si como el mío._

 _-Por cierto ¿cuándo llega Oka-san?._

 _-Mañana a las 10._

 _-¿A las 10?_

 _-Si, supongo que puede aguantar hasta mañana o ¿no?_

 _-Si, por su puesto._

 _-Bien._

Este día es aburrido, no hay nada que hacer y los programas que están dando son un asco.

 _-Viejo ¿Déjame ver TV?_

 _-Claro, después de todo no están dando nada interesante._

 _-Bien.-_ Apenas le di permiso encendió la consola.

 _-¿Vas a jugar?_

 _-Sip, después de todo tu mismo lo dijiste "No hay nada interesante en la Tele", así que jugare._

 _-Claro has lo que quieras._

Decidí, ponerme la computadora para aprovechar de trabajar y al cabo de unas horas pude ver a Haruka dormido en el sillón.

 _-Ha~ ¿tenía que dormirse con la TV prendida? Bueno no hay de otra, será mejor ir a acostarlo._

Después de acostarlo decidí seguir trabajando, pero al parecer el sueño me gano y me quede dormido sobre la computadora.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y sorprendentemente tenía una manta cubriéndome pensé que Misaki había llegado, pero al ver la hora eran recién las 6:37 de la mañana.

Así termino nuestro cuarto día juntos.

 _-¿Lo hizo el?_

 _-Despertaste._

 _-Um, si._

 _-Bien, es mejor que vayas a darte un baño, ya que en unas horas llegara Oka-san._

 _-Hai, hai._

Después de haberme bañado y arreglado comenzamos a ordenar la casa para que estuviera todo perfecto antes de la llegada de Misaki.

 _=¡Por fin!=_

 _-¡Tengo hambre!_

 _-Si, yo también será mejor preparar algo Haruka._

 _-Hai~ Viejo._

 _-Aunque sea ya no falta tanto._

 _-Si eso es cierto._

 _-Solo hay que comer y esperar._

 _-Viejo… ¿Cómo eran tus padres contigo?_

 _-…_

 _-¿Viejo?_

 _-No… no es nada, solo no quiero responder._

 _-¿Ah? Y ¿Por qué?_

 _-Para mi es mejor quedarme sin responder esa pregunta._

 _-Te incómodo._

 _-Se podría decir que es algo así._

 _-Bueno… entonces no pregunto mas._

 _-Bien._

 _Esperamos el resto de hora hasta que Misaki llego._

 _-Estoy en casa._

 _-Oka-san que bueno que llegaste._

 _-Bienvenido Misaki._

 _-Es bueno estar en casa, díganme no hicieron nada malo mientras no estaba ¿verdad?_

-Nos miramos mutuamente antes de dar la respuesta-

 _=No~ como crees=_

 _-Que bien, me alegro._

Los cuatro días más largos y dolorosos de mi vida… ¡Por fin terminaron! Aunque estos últimos dos aun contando con el golpe no fueron tan malos.

Hay momentos que me gustaría poder volver a repetir… como la noche anterior, es algo que me dio un poco de nostalgia, pero sobre todo ¡Tengo pruebas de que paso!

 _-Tomarle una foto mientras dormía no fue mala idea~_

 _-¿Qué tanto murmuras?_

 _-Nada Misaki, nada~_

 _-Bien… si tu lo dices._

Me siento mas tranquilo ahora que Misaki volvió, pero eso quiere decir que volveremos a los típicos días en los cuales solo discutíamos y peleábamos… ¿Cuándo se acabara esto?


	6. Niki 1

Narra Haruka

El aniversario de mis padres esta muy cerca así que lo único que hago es verlos planificar todo, pero mi duda es ¿Qué van a hacer?

 _-Nee~ Oka-san ¿Qué van a hacer?_

 _-Pues estábamos pensando en salir de viaje._

 _-¿En serio?_

 _-Si, pero tu no vas mocoso._

 _-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?_

 _-Lo lamento Haruka, pero esta fecha es especial y es solo para los dos._

 _-Oh~ Ya entiendo._

 _-Qué bueno, ahora solo nos queda encontrar a alguien que pueda cuidarte._

 _-¿Qué tal Izumo-san?_

 _-No, el y su familia salieron._

 _-Y… ¿Reisi-san?_

 _-No, está muy enfermo y no me gustaría molestarlo ahora que esta en esas condiciones._

 _-Bueno eso es cierto, eso quiere decir que automáticamente Mikoto-san tampoco puede._

 _-Exacto, ya que el está cuidando de Reisi-san._

 _-Me imagine de qué manera lo estará cuidando~._

 _-¡Saru!_

 _-¿Qué? Es la verdad._

 _-Deja de molestar y no digas estupideces._

 _-Claro~._

 _-¿Y la abuela?_

 _-No, mi madre tiene que estar yendo constantemente al hospital, así que no._

 _-¿Y que tal el abuelo?-_ Pude ver la cara de Oto-san y estaba algo ¿pálido?.

 _-N-no._

 _-¿Por qué no?_

 _-Es mejor que no._

- _Vamos, no queda nadie mas, además ¿qué tan malo puede ser?.-_ Pude notar que se miraban mutuamente y al parecer estaban nerviosos _.-¿Qué?_

 _=N-no nada…=_

 _-Haruka creo que es mejor buscar a otra persona._

 _-No hay nadie mas, los miembros de Homra se fueron a la playa y los del Scepter 4 estarán muy ocupados trabajando._

 _-P-pero~_

 _-Es que no hay nadie Oka-san._

 _-Muy bien mocoso…_

 _-¡Saru!_

 _-Te dejaremos con mi padre._

 _-¡Qué bien! Voy a poder conocer al abuelo~_

 _~Saru, ¿estas seguro?~_

 _~No nos queda de otra Misaki… pero hay que tener cuidado~_

 _-¿Qué murmuran?_

 _-Nada… solo empaca un poco de ropa._

 _-Claro, pero ¿Cuántos días estarán fuera?_

 _-No mas de una semana._

 _-Ok-_ Subí rápidamente para preparar mi pequeña maleta.

 _-Saru, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?_

 _-Le pasaremos un PDA y lo llamaremos cada cierto tiempo, si no contesta nos preocupamos, pero si contesta y nos dice que le está haciendo algo malo, simplemente nos devolvemos._

 _-Si, supongo que eso está bien._

 _-Por ahora voy a llamarlo, para comunicarle._

 _-Claro…_

Mientras arreglaba mis cosas escuche y que papa estaba hablando por teléfono y simplemente decidí ignorarlo.

 **Con Saru**

 _-¿diga?_

 _-Hola… soy yo._

 _-Ah~ pero si es mi pequeño monito ¿Qué me cuentas?_

 _-Nada… solo necesito pedirte un favor._

 _-Oh~ eso es raro… nunca llamas y ahora que lo haces me pides un favor, no se si podre cumplirlo~_

 _-Al menos podrías escuchar mi petición ¿no?_

 _-Claro~ dime que necesitas y yo veré si rechazo._

 _-*Este bastardo*-Necesito que cuides a Haruka._

 _-¿Haruka? ¿Quién es?_

 _-Es mi hijo…_

 _-Oh, eso si me sorprende, tuviste un hijo y no me lo dijiste, que malo eres Saru-Chan._

 _-¿Puedes cuidarlo o no?_

 _-Claro… lo cuidare._

 _-*Espero no arrepentirme*- Gracias, lo iré a dejar a tu casa mañana a las 10 de la mañana._

 _-Hai~_

 _-Bueno eso es todo lo que necesitaba decirte… nos vemos._

 _-Claro, adiós~_

 _Colgué, pero realmente esto me tiene preocupado… esto… ¿es lo correcto?_

 **Con Haruka**

Hoy es el día en que mis padres se van a su segunda luna de miel, estoy algo impaciente puesto que nunca eh conocido de mi abuelo, ni siquiera es nombrado, me pregunto ¿Por qué?

Al salir llegamos a una enorme mansión y puedo ver que por alguna razón Oto-san está preocupado, sus manos están temblando y al parecer esta sudando, Oka-san se nota preocupado… es como si tuvieran ¿miedo?.

 _-¿Qué pasa?_

 _-N-nada, solo quería entregarte algo antes de que nos vayamos._

 _-Ah~ Ok._

 _-Toma_ -Dijo eso mientras me entregaba un PDA

 _-¿Un PDA? ¿Por qué?_

 _-Haruka, por favor nunca apagues el PDA y si tienes problemas solo llama ¿de acuerdo?_

 _-¿Eh? Pero solo los interrumpiría en su luna de miel ¿no?_

 _-No hay problema, solo mientras llames en caso de emergencia._

 _-Te llamaremos todos los días, no apagues el PDA y por favor contesta enseguida._

 _-Claro~_

 _-Haru, siempre ten el PDA a mano ¿de acuerdo?_

 _-¡Hai!-*¿Por qué están tan preocupados? Se ven angustiados ¿Por qué será?*._

Al bajar del auto nos dirigimos a la puerta y apenas tocamos abrieron la puerta.

 _-Vaya~ que sorpresa._

 _-Sabes perfectamente porque estamos aquí._

 _-Hai~_

 _-Haruka este es… tu abuelo.-*Parece incomodo*_

 _-Mucho gusto, estoy encantado de conocerte abuelo._

 _-Hai, hai, el gusto es todo mío pequeño~_

 _-Necesito decirte algo Niki…_

 _-Oto-san, es Oto-san~ vamos no cuesta nada decirlo._

 _-Como sea, Niki… si algo le pasa a mi hijo… te mato._

 _-Uh~ que amenazador, será mejor que se vayan ahora ¿no crees?_

 _-Um, Haruka cuídate mucho ¿si?_

 _-¡Hai!_

 _-Haruka, ven- me acerque con cuidado a Oto-san._

 _~¿Qué sucede? Viejo~_

 _~Si las cosas se ponen feas, llama a Akiyama o a alguien ¿ok?~_

 _~Claro~_

 _-Bien, nos vamos._

 _-Nos vemos en una semana Haruka._

 _-Hai~ nos vemos._

Al poco tiempo de que se fueron entramos a la casa.

 _-Nee, Nee~ abuelo ¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _-Ah~ Acaso tu padre nunca te hablo de mi._

 _-No, nunca me habla de ti ni de su madre._

 _-Oh~ mira tu, eso es muy raro ¿no crees?_

 _-Bueno… si supongo._

 _-Bueno eso no responde tu pregunta ¿verdad?_

 _-Sip._

 _-Mi nombre es Niki, Fushimi Niki._

 _-Pensé que Niki era un diminutivo de tu nombre, por eso no lo tome muy en serio cuando el Viejo lo menciono._

 _-¿Viejo? ¿Así le dices a tu padre?_

 _-Pues… si, pero principalmente solo cuando estamos los dos._

 _-Mira tu~_

 _-¿Y la abuela? ¿Cómo se llama?_

 _-Ah te refieres a Kisa._

 _-¿Así se llama?_

 _-Si, así es, bueno suficiente plática por hoy, será mejor que te muestre tu habitación._

 _-De acuerdo._

Al subir las escaleras me mostro una habitación, que al parecer no ha sido usada en mucho tiempo, pero estaba limpia y arreglada.

 _-Este cuarto es grande ¿de quién era?_

 _-Este cuarto le perteneció a tu padre hace mucho tiempo._

 _-Ah Oto-san._

 _-Si, bueno te dejo acomodarte tranquilo._

 _-Claro, gracias- *Este lugar me da mala espina ¿Por qué será?*_

Los primeros dos días fueron tranquilos, mis padres me llamaban cada cierto rato, no había hora definida.

Supongo que el abuelo no es mala persona…O eso era lo que pensaba, todo cambio el tercer día.

 _-Abuelo ¿tienes fotos de Oto-san cuando era pequeño?_

 _-Ah~ esas fotos._

 _-¿Tienes?_

 _-No… las queme._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Eso es algo que no te incumbe Mocoso._

 _-*¿Mocoso? ¿Qué le pasa?*-De acuerdo, no hare mas preguntas de eso._

 _-Bien._

Me desperté tarde en la noche, porque sentí algo que arrastrándose en mi cama y al abrir los ojos y mirar pude distinguir algo largo y escamoso, no sabía que era hasta que vi su cabeza… esa cosa era… ¡Una serpiente!

 _-¡Gyaaaaa!-_ Salte rápidamente de la cama y me fui corriendo al pasillo, pero apenas Salí pude sentir algo asqueroso en mis pies y al mirar…- _¿¡Gusanos!? ¡Qué asco! ¡Qué asco!._

Debido a mi reacción pude escuchar una risa y al ver quien era su propietario eso me sorprendió.

 _-¿P-por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

 _-Que tiene de malo divertirse un poco, pequeño mocoso._

 _-*Sera que… ¿por esto ellos tenían miedo?*_

 _-¿Que sucede? ¿Asustado?_

- _Obviamente, ¿a qué clase de enfermo se le ocurre hacerle eso a un niño? O ya se, ¡al enfermo que esta frente a mí!._

 _-Eres muy boca suelta ¿no crees?-_ Dijo eso mientras me agarraba fuertemente de mi cabeza- _Deberías aprender a respetar a tus mayores Mocoso._

 _-¡Suéltame! Le diré a mis padres_.

 _-¿Crees que podrán hacer algo? O cierto, el mocoso solo quiere ser el centro de atención de sus padres y quiere arruinarles su único momento de felicidad ¿no?_

 _-No… eso es…_

 _-¿Mentira? Por favor mírate no has ni aguantado algo tan básico como eso, pero ya quieres correr bajo las piernas de tu mami._

 _-¡No!-_ Este sujeto es despreciable.

- _Eres débil Mocoso_

 _-Deja de decirme Mocoso, tu no tienes derecho a decirme así._

 _-Que dices, por lo que se y recuerdo estas bajo mi techo, así que aprende que el que manda aquí soy "yo" ¿de acuerdo Mocoso?_

 _-Has lo que quieras Anciano- *_ No caeré tan rápido como el cree*

 _-Qué bueno que al menos sabes ver tu posición._

 _-Cállate, fijándome bien… ya entiendo porque el viejo no quiso verte._

 _-Oh~ eso es cierto, tu padre siempre fue débil._

 _-No me interesa toda la mierda que me digas de el- tome una almohada y una manta y me acosté en un sillón- Buenas noches Anciano~_

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado ^u^_**


	7. Niki 2

**Narra Haruka**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y pude distinguir una figura femenina que estaba entrando a la casa… ¿Quién es?

Pasaron un par de minutos y decidí cerrar los ojos, pero al parecer ella me vio, se acercó a mi pero yo le reste importancia…

 _-Oye tu ¿Quién eres?_

 _-¿Ah?-_ decidí abrir los ojos y pude ver que estaba frente a mi. _-¿Qué?_

 _-No contestes una pregunta con otra… ¿Quién eres?_

 _-Mi nombre es Haruka, Fushimi Haruka.-_ Pude ver que me estaba mirando indignada.

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Ya conteste su pregunta._

 _-¡Niki! ¿Dónde estás?_

Escuche como subió las escaleras… esta mujer podría ser ¿Kisa?... será mejor no confiarme, no mejor dicho no confiar en ella, ya que al parecer esta familia tiene pinta de ser solo "apariencia".

Tenía sueño, después de todo no pude dormir bien anoche y además sumándole el hecho de que tuve que quedarme en un sillón por miedo a la habitación…

Pasaron unos minutos y escucho que dos personas bajan las escaleras… ¿y ahora? ¿No pueden dejar dormir?

 _-Niki, explícame qué demonios es esto-_ me estaba señalando.

 _-Disculpe pero por lo que se no soy un objeto para ser tratado así, soy un niño que no ve o esta ciega._

 _-Bueno el niño tiene razón~-_ Se está riendo en voz baja

- _Explícate… ¿Por qué demonios hay un niño en la casa?_

 _-Deja de preocuparte y no mal intérpretes, ya que por eso estas indignada._

 _-¿Ha?_

 _-Este pequeño mocoso no es mío~-_ Dijo eso me levantaba.

 _-y ¿de quién es?_

 _-Es de nuestro pequeño y amado hijo~_

 _-Es curioso que digas amado ¿no crees?_

 _-¿Que no te enseñaron modales?_

 _-Si me enseñaron "Señora"._

 _-Este niño es molesto._

 _-¿Eh? A mi me parece interesante~_

 _-Cállate enfermo._

 _-¡Oi! ¡Ten mas respeto!_

 _-¿¡Ha!? ¿Respeto? ¿Por este enfermo? No gracias…_

 _-Déjalo, es hijo de Saruhiko y ese chico después de todo._

 _-Es una estupidez ¿Cómo demonios prefirió a ese mocoso?_

 _-*El mocoso… ¿es Oka-san?*_

 _-Oh~ parece que no le gusto lo que dijiste~_

 _-No me interesa, para mi este niño no es más que un engendro que salió de algo horrible._

 _-Oi, Kisa eso es mucho para un niño ¿no crees?_

 _-Ya te lo dije, no me importa lo que tenga que decir este mocos-_

 _-¡Cállate! ¿¡Porque demonios no cierras la boca de una maldita vez!?_

 _-¡Oye! ¡Baja tu tono de voz mocoso!_

 _-*Uh~ esto se pone interesante*_

 _-¡Me interesa una mierda todo lo que dices! ¡Pero no permitiré que digas esa estupidez!_

 _-¿¡Ha!? ¿Qué es lo que consideras estupidez mocoso?_

 _-¡Para empezar yo no soy un engendro! ¡Y por si no te has dado cuenta lo único horrible que hay aquí eres TÚ!-_ Sentí una fuerte bofetada en mi mejilla izquierda.

 _-¡Cállate de una vez mocoso!_

 _-¡No me interesa! ¡Eh recibido golpes más fuertes que una simple bofetada! ¡Y además me llamaste engendro que salió de algo horrible! ¿¡Desde cuando es horrible que dos personas se amen!? Ah~ Claro~ ¡es horrible para ti porque tu no pudiste formar una familia a base de amor! ¡Y a diferencia de tuya, tu hijo pudo formar una familia con amor! ¡Y para el es mucho mas importante la familia que un estúpido trabajo!_

 _-Calla-_

 _-¡No!_

 _-*Uh~ este mocoso se vino con todo~*_

 _-Una mujer como tu es de lo más despreciable, no es de extrañar que mi padre no hable de ti o mejor dicho no hable de los dos._

 _-¡Oye tú!_

 _-No me interesa lo que me tengas que decir "Arpía"._

 _-Hahahah~_

 _-¡Cállate tú!_

 _-Ahora si me disculpan me voy a bañar vejestorios._

Subí las escaleras y decidí ignorar todo lo que me siguiera diciendo.

En la tarde recibí la llamada de mis padres.

 _-¿Hola?_

 _-Ah, Haruka ¿Cómo estás?_

 _-Me encuentro muy bien y ¿ustedes?_

 _-Estamos genial, dime ¿tu abuelo ha sido bueno contigo?_

 _-…Si~, no ha surgido ningún problema._

 _-Me alegro, supongo que no has hecho nada malo tu tampoco ¿verdead?_

 _-No~ como crees._

 _-Muy bien te voy a creer, recuerda cualquier cosa llámanos._

 _-Si no hay problema._

 _-Adiós, cuídate._

 _-Si ustedes también, no vemos._

 _-Claro~_

 _-Bye-bye~_

Colgué el teléfono y me dirigí a la sala, obviamente estaba EL allí.

 _-¿Puedo ver TV?_

 _-Eh~ y… ¿si no te dejo?_

 _-Entonces me voy y te ignoro, así funciona esto._

 _-Mira tu~_

 _-Bien me voy, mejor veré videos en el PDA._

 _-No me acurdo haber rechazado._

 _-Tu tono representaba burla y rechazo._

 _-Como si supieses diferenciar los tonos de voz Renacuajo._

 _-*Que lindo… un nuevo apodo, como espero que ardas en el infierno Anciano*- Lo sé porque es la misma pregunta que me hace Oto-san cuando me va a decir que "No", es algo al lo que uno se acostumbra._

 _-Oh~ no pensé que tu padre fuera tan malo contigo._

 _-El no es malo, ya que el es un padre~ bueno me voy a mi habitación._

 **En otro lugar**

 _-Tengo un mal presentimiento_

 _-Si, yo también, sentí como un fuerte escalofrío, es mejor irnos ahora._

 _-Si, una lástima que solo fueran cuatro días~_

 _-¡Tuviste mucho por 4 días mono! ¡Ahora el niño!_

 _-Hai, arregla todo y llegaremos mañana en la mañana._

 _-Si._

 **Con Haruka…**

Desperté y estaba en… ¿la tina? ¿Qué hago aquí? Pude ver como el Anciano entraba al baño…

 _-Veo que despertaste pequeño._

 _-¿Qué demonios tienes?_

 _-Deberías guardar silencio, bueno en un tiempo más lo harás~_

 _-¡Déjame ir! ¡Es por estas estupideces que mi padre te detesta!_

 _-¿A que te refieres mocoso? Tu padre será lo mismo que yo~_

 _-¡No! ¡El nunca será la misma mierda que tu!_

 _-No… sabes eres demasiado molesto, parece que nunca sabes cuándo callarte, porque mejor no empezamos el juego ¿te parece?._

 _-¿Juego? ¿Qué juego?-_ Pude ver que traía un balde con lombrices y ¿¡Babosas!?

 _-Empecemos~_

- _No… ¡detente!-_ Vacío todo lo que traía en el balde en la tina _-¡No por favor! ¡Déjame!_

 _-Shhh~ Ahora viene lo mejor pequeño~_

 _-*Eso es u-una ¿Mantis?*-¿Q-qué vas a hacer con eso?-_ Puedo ver que la esta acercando a mi boca _-¡No! ¡Aléjate!_

 _-Silencio… pequeño Fufufu~_

-*Introdujo la mantis en mi boca y puso su mano para que no la abriera*-Pataleaba y lloraba… quería que lo sacara, es asqueroso-*P-por favor alguien… Ayúdeme*

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta principal alarmo al enfermo de mi "Abuelo" y parece que alguien entro a la casa y estaba corriendo por los pasillos, hasta que abrió de golpe la puerta del baño… Es…

 _-¿¡Qué demonios le estás haciendo a mi hijo!? ¡Maldito enfermo!_

 _-Oh~ pero si es mi pequeño monito~ ¿Qué ha-_

Un golpe fue lo que interrumpió su pregunta.

 _-¡Bastardo! ¡Te deje pasar el hecho de que me torturaste a mi cuando era joven! ¡Pero no te dejare pasar esto!-_ Otro golpe directo a la cara- _¡Te lo dije antes! ¡Te lo advertí!-_ Mas y más golpes, era todo lo que veía.

Habían golpes que también iban de vuelta… paso un rato hasta que ambos se cansaron.

 _-escúchame bien Niki… Nunca te odie antes, a pesar de todo el daño que me hiciste, pero si te atreves a tocar a mi hijo una vez más…Cumpliré mi promesa y te matare._

No dejo que siquiera el abuelo pronunciara algo y simplemente me tomo y salió, saco de mi boca aquella mantis, recogimos mis cosas y salimos allí afuera estaba Oka-san esperando en el auto, simplemente subimos y nos dirigimos a casa.

Ya en el camino…

 _-Lo siento…_

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-No quería arruinar su luna de miel y al final tuvieron que venir a buscarme…_

 _-No te preocupes…_

 _-Pero no los llame ¿Cómo supieron?_

 _-Instinto Haruka, solo fue instinto._

 _-Debí haberlos llamado la primera noche, aunque no fue tanto._

 _-¿Qué te hiso?_

 _-Simplemente coloco una serpiente en mi cama y al salir al corredor habían gusanos en el piso…_

 _-Saru…_

 _-Solo intentemos olvidarnos de todo esto…_

 _-Hai-*Supongo que ahora entiendo por qué estaban tan asustado, pero realmente hay algo que me dice que en su interior el no es malo*_

Fueron los 5 días más raros y locos, pero sobre todo asquerosos… esa sensación no la podre olvidar fácilmente..


	8. Psicólogo

**Narra Misaki**

Hoy es un día soleado y hermoso, nada que destacar, solo hay un problema…

 _-¿¡Pueden dejar de pelear de una maldita vez!?_

 _=¡Pero el empezó!=_

 _-¡No me vengan con eso! Ahora ¿Cómo empezó esta pelea?_

 _-El tiene la culpa, ¡me gano!_

 _-¿y eso que tiene de malo?_

 _-Así es mocoso acepta tu derrota._

 _-¡Que no!_

 _-Acéptalo soy mejor que tú y gane~_

 _-¡Que no!_

Una pelea inicio en el sillón… la hubiera detenido por no ser que al parecer acababa de llegar una carta, al ir a buscar la carta y entrar pude ver a Haruka saltando desde el sillón dándole un golpe con el codo a Saru…

 _-¡Mocoso bastardo mi costilla!_

-Viejo te rompes fácil jajaj-Un puñetazo en las costillas- _¡Viejo maldito mi costilla!_

Después de separarlo decidí comenzar a leer la carta y al parecer es de la escuela.

 _-Ah, una carta de la escuela._

 _-¿¡Que hiciste ahora mocoso!?_

 _-¿Yo?...Nada…_

 _-Dice que necesitan hablar con nosotros por el comportamiento de Haruka…_

 _Saru agarro a Haruka desde la cabeza aumentando la presión._

 _-¡No que no hiciste nada!_

 _-¡Me duele suelta! ¡No he hecho nada!_

 _-¡A si! Y entonces ¿Por qué quieren hablar de tu comportamiento?_

- _Saru… no necesariamente te hablan de un mal comportamiento._

 _-¿A si? Entonces a tu madre la llamaban porque eras un angelito en la escuela Misaki._

 _-¡Cállate! Aun así hay que ir._

 _-¿Y para cuándo es? Cosa de alcanzar a anotarme en cualquier cosa para no ir._

 _-Somos los padres Saru, tenemos que ir ambos, ya que esto nos concierne a los dos._

 _-Hai, hai._

 _-¡Viejo ya suelta mi cabeza!-_ Dijo eso mientras le daba una patada a Saru en sus parte "Nobles"

 _-¡Oh! ¡Hijo de tu…!_

 _-¡Haruka! Allí no se golpea._

 _-M-Misaki… este niño… es una nena._

 _-¡No soy una nena!_

 _-Si lo eres… que clase de hombre golpea a otro en ese lugar._

 _-¡Cállate! Además tú no me soltabas._

 _-Ya dejen de discutir, por cierto Saru es mañana a las 3 de la tarde._

 _-Ah~ justo cuando termina tu horario de clases… Te quedas esperando afuera._

 _-Hai~_

 **Al día siguiente**

Llegamos puntualmente para hablar con la profesora de Haruka…

 _-Buenas tardes Señores Fushimi's_

 _=Buenas tardes=_

 _-Tomen asiento._

 _-Gracias._

 _-Muy bien cómo les he comunicado anteriormente en la carta, necesito hablar de Haruka._

 _-Bien y… ¿Cuál es el problema?_

 _-Bueno… el problema es que… al parecer es demaciado "cerrado" es como si no quisiera a nadie cerca._

 _-Espere… me está queriendo decir que mi hijo es "solo" una persona Asocial._

 _-Bueno, se podría decir que si, al parecer el no tiene interés alguno por estar con otros niños._

 _~Yo sabía que algo sacaría de TI~_

 _~Cállate y escucha~_

 _-Bien, en general ese es el único problema._

 _-Uff~ al menos._

 _-Pero creo que sería mejor para el ir con el Psicólogo de la escuela._

 _-Espere un momento… no creo que mi hijo necesite un psicólogo._

 _-No se preocupe, es solo para que el revise "por qué" es asocial._

 _-Ya veo…_

 _-A mi no me interesa, no hayo necesario que el tenga que ir._

 _-Señores déjenme decirles que este no es un bien para ustedes, es un bien para su hijo._

 _-Claro, claro._

 _-Bueno eso es todo lo que tenía que decirles, me alegro que esta vez hayan podido asistir._

 _-¿Esta vez? A que se refiere es la primera vez que llega la carta._

 _-Qué raro… Haruka decía que ustedes estaban trabajando mucho y por eso no podían asistir a las reuniones._

 _-Oh~ ya veo._

Salimos del lugar y nos dirigimos a la entrada, allí estaba Haruka esperándonos.

 _-¿Qué les dijo?_

 _-Te contamos en casa ¿ok?_

 _-Ok~_

Al llegar a casa.

 _-Mocoso ¿porque demonios no nos contaste de las reuniones?._

 _-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? Yo no me acuerde de eso…_

 _-Haruka tu maestra ya nos contó todo… ahora necesitamos tu certificado de calificaciones._

-No sé dónde está **.**

 _-¡Búscalo!_

 _-Bien, ya entendí.-Subió las escalera y se fue a su habitación._

 _-Seguro salió tan lento como tu Misaki._

 _-¿Ah? ¿A qué demonios te refieres?_

 _-Si no quiere mostrar las calificaciones es por algo_

 _-No me vengas con esa estupidez._

 _-Listo~ ya las tengo._

 _-Vez que no cuesta nada._

 _-Claro, como sea allí están junto con mis anotaciones._

 _-Bien revisemos las anotaciones primero_.

 _ **Alumno que trabaja mucho en clases**_

 _ **Alumno sobresaliente**_

 _ **Es el único alumno que entrego sus deberes en la fecha correspondiente**_

Y entre ellas había más anotaciones positivas, por hacer y terminar sus deberes antes o por su rendimiento académico.

 _-Bien… ahora las calificaciones._

Promedio general del primer semestre: _**100Pts**_

Todas sus calificaciones estaban bien y perfectas.

 _-Misaki…_

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Definitivamente no salió a ti._

 _-¡Puedes dejar de molestar!_

 _-Bien ya vieron todo, así que no entiendo porque están enojados._

 _-Nadie está enojado Haruka._

 _-Es muy simple mocoso, tu maestra nos contó que eres un Asocial._

 _-Eso es mentira._

 _-Haruka nos dijo que a ti no te interesa hacer equipo con ningún niño y que al parecer no muestras interés en siquiera hacerte amigos._

 _-No los necesito._

 _-¿Por qué no?_

 _-Son niños tontos, solo me retrasarían._

 _-¿Qué clase de mentalidad es esa?_

 _-Misaki… déjalo._

 _-Pero Saru._

 _-Tu maestra recomendó que fueras con el psicólogo de la escuela._

 _-¿El psicólogo?_

 _-Si, aunque yo encuentro que es una pérdida de tiempo._

 _-¡Saru!_

 _-Pero si es verdad, hoy en día por cualquier cosa te envían con un psicólogo._

 _-Eso no es cierto Saru._

 _-Es cierto, que si el niño fue en 3 días psicólogo, no presta atención en clase psicólogo, lo molestaron por un apodo psicólogo, hoy en día te mandan por cualquier cosa allí._

 _-No le hagas caso a tu padre Haruka mañana después de clases tienes hora con el psicólogo, así que iras ¿de acurdo?_

 _-Pero no quiero ir._

 _-Dije… que iras ¿de acuerdo~?-_ Decía eso mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

 _-B-bien…_

 **Al día siguiente en la tarde**

 _-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo Misaki._

 _-Silencio Saru._

 _-Pero si es verdad, yo fui torturado desde pequeño y me encuentro completamente sano._

 _-Si, claro~_

 _-Muy bien entra Haruka._

 _-Espere me gustaría hablar un poco con usted Señor Psicólogo._

 _-Saru ¿que demonios estas planeando?_

 _-Solo quiero hablar Misaki._

 _Y así entro Saru a la oficina del sujeto._

Paso 1 hora ¡1 Hora! Y este imbécil no ha salido.

 _-Oka-san ¿Por qué se demoran tanto?_

 _-Déjame ir a ver._

Dentro de la oficina.

Estaba Saru y el Psicólogo hablando, al parecer Saru esta recostado.

 _-Y dígame señor Fushimi ¿Cómo se siente con eso?_

 _-Me siento mal…_

 _-Muy bien Señor Fushimi, ahora porque no me habla de su esposo._

Entre rápidamente y levante a Saru del sillón

 _-Gracias por todo nos vamos._

Salimos de allí y nos fuimos a casa.

 _-Saru ¡Nos hiciste perder 1 hora!_

 _-¡Bueno perdón!_

 _-Viejo, ¿no dijiste que era una pérdida de tiempo ir con el psicólogo? ¿Qué paso?_

 _-Pues no sé, ese tipo tiene su Bla-Bla_

 _-Eres un idiota Saru._

 _-No es tan malo._

 _-¡Claro que si! ¡Fuimos por Haruka y nos quedamos por ti!._

 _-Bueno ya relájate._

 _-El viejo esta enfermo~_

 _-¡Cállate mocoso!_

Nuevamente comenzó la pelea… ¿esto nunca va a acabar?- Recibí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza ya que al parecer tiraron el control remoto.

 _-¡VENGAN LOS DOS AQUÍ!_

 _=¡Hyaaaaa!=_


	9. SOS ¡¡Oka-san se enfermo!

**Narra Haruka**

Temprano en la mañana, a eso de la 7:11 AM Oto-san salió de casa, ya que el día de hoy le tocaba estar en la oficina por reuniones y ese tipo de cosas, así que aproveche y me prepare para asistir a la escuela…Pero…

-Ya son las 7:30 y Oka-san no se ha levantado… tengo que entrar a las 8:00, será mejor ir a verlo.

Al entrar en su habitación lo encontré dormido, algo raro en el ya que a esta horaesta siempre despierto y energético, siempre tiene todo preparado para que vaya a la escuela, pero esta vez no… ¿Qué pasa?

Me acerque y no parecía tener el menor inconveniente, hasta que escuche un jadeo, me acerque más y toque su frente… ¡Estaba hirviendo!

~Relájate Haruka, eres pequeño ni siquiera sabes tomar la temperatura, tal vez me confundí~-Veía a Oka-san Jadear y parecía que le doliera.

Salí rápidamente de la habitación y me fui a buscar un termómetro (Electrónico) al baño, lo coloque y espere hasta que hizo el ruido.

~¡39.0 grados! ¡Por dios! ¿¡Que hago!?~

Salí de la habitación y me puse a pensar frente a la puerta…

-Oka-san está enfermo… y Oto-san está en el trabajo, no puedo dejarlo solo… ¡No hay de otra! ¡El día de hoy yo me encargare de Oka-san!

Tome el teléfono y llame a la escuela, diciendo que no me sentía bien y que mis padres fueron a comprar medicina por eso no llamaron ellos… los ilusos se lo creyeron enseguida.

Me cambie mi uniforme y me puse ropa casual.

-Bien primero lo primero… tengo que encontrar los parches fríos, deben estar en el botiquín que hay en el baño.

Después de que exitosamente los pude sacar (Estaban en un lugar alto) es hora de colocarle uno a Oka-san, pero antes necesito medicamento.

-Haber esos son: Analgésicos, Aspirinas e Ibuprofeno, pero no hay aspirinas en el botiquín… Supongo que tengo que ir a comprar~

-Tome un poco de dinero de Oka-san y fui a comprar a la farmacia, de camino me encontré con Tatara-san.

-Oh~ pero si es el pequeño Haruka, ¿no deberías estar en la escuela?

-¿y usted en el trabajo?

-Tuche~ Aun así ¿qué haces?

-Oka-san enfermo, así que iba a la farmacia a comprar Aspirinas.

-Ouu~ pero que niño más lindo-decía eso mientras apretaba mis mejillas-Se preocupa por su Mami.

-Si, de acuerdo ¿me puede soltar?

-Oh, lo siento, por es por esa razón que no fuiste hoy a la escuela ¿cierto?

-Sip.

-Te daré algo para que te sientas más cómodo cuidando a tu mami.

-Claro,

Llegue a casa luego de unos 30 minutos, corrí hacia la habitación de Oka-san y al parecer todavía estaba dormido, fui al baño y me puse la ropa que me dio Tatara-san.

-¡Bien! ¡Esto me hará entrar en el papel!... aunque es corto… ¡como sea!

Prepare juego de naranja y arregle un par de cosas, fui a la habitación y desperté a Oka-san para darle un poco de medicina.

-Nee~ Oka-san despierta.

-U-umm… ¿Qué?

-Te vine a dejar medicina.

-Oh, si… claro.

Después de haber tomado su medicina y haberle puesto el parche frio, lo deje descansar.

-Bien son casi las 10 de la mañana será mejor que prepare algo, seguro luego tiene hambre.

Me puse a revisar en internet que clase de comida sería mejor para un enfermo o un remedio casero.

-Bien, solo es sopa de pollo o meter un Nagi en su… La sopa, si es más factible, quiero vivir, además si lo hago la tunda será doble…

 **1 hora y media después**

-¡Esta lista! Demonios como detesto pelar verduras… Bien son como las como la 11 y algo, iré a ver a Oka-san, necesita más líquido.

Al subir las escaleras lo vi que estaba caminando, pero algo mareado y decaído.

-¡No! ¡Ve a la cama!

-¿Haruka?… ¿Qué haces aquí? *Cof-cof* tengo… que limpi-ar…

-No, solo ve a acostarte… ¡yo me encargo!.

-P-pero… *Cof-cof* tengo…

-¡Yo me encargo! ¡Acuéstate!- le decía mientras lo dirigía hacia la habitación.

-¿Estas ha- seguro?...

-¡Si! ¡no hay problema!-se me ocurrió una idea-vuelvo enseguida.

Fui hacia el armario que hay bajo la escalera y saque dos transmisores para bebe, subí y deje uno en la mesita de noche de Oka-san.

-Si necesitas algo usa el transmisor, yo estaré abajo.

-De~ acuerdo…

-Por ahora te traeré un plato de sopa de pollo.

-¿compraste?

-Nop, la prepare, es mejor si es casera ¿no?

-U-umm…

-enseguida regreso con la sopa.

Baje y subí obviamente con la Sopa en una bandeja y un vaso de jugo.

-Bien, aquí tienes.

-G-gracias… ¿Cómo aprendiste a *cof-cof hacerla? *Cof-cof*

-Vi un tutorial… normalmente aprendo mirándote, pero en esta ocasión no.

-Ya veo… me alegro que algo *Cof-cof* aprendas… de mi.-Esta feliz y eso se nota.

-Bueno, eres Oka-san… para un niño es mucho mejor aprender a hacer algunas cosas si su madre le enseña… Además estoy feliz de ayudarte aunque sea esta vez… después de todo siempre eres tú el que nos cuida, pero esta vez quiero cuidarte yo a ti.

-Gracias, te…*Cof-cof* lo agradezco…

-Me pondré a limpiar, tu come y descansa.

-Claro.

Fui a mi habitación y ordene mis cosas e hice mi cama, después me encargue de la Sala, comedor y cocina, aspire y sacudí todo…

-Voy a descansar, tengo hambre.-Fui a la cocina a buscar algo para comer-Muy bien~ la sopa es para Oka-san, así que me preparare un sándwich.

Después de haber terminado todo fui a ver a Oka-san que al parecer todavía está dormido.

-Tengo suueño~-Subí a la cama de mis padres y me dormí allí.

 **2 Horas después**

-¡Misaki! ¡Ya llegue!... Qué raro… ¿no está?

Subí las escaleras y al entrar a la habitación me encuentro a Misaki y Haruka durmiendo juntos, pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió, lo que me sorprendió fue…

-*¿Por qué Haruka tiene un traje de enfermera?*

 **Espero que les haya gustado el Cap ^^**

 **. .full.**

 **En el Link esta el traje que uso Haruka~**


	10. Vacaciones Familiares 1

_**LA NIEVE**_

 **Narra Saru**

Como empezaron las vacaciones para el mocoso, decidimos ir a la nieve, pero…

 _-¡Misaki! ¡Déjalo solo!_

 _-¡No lo hare! ¡Está aprendiendo!_

 _-¡Lo traemos a la nieve desde que tiene 3 años! ¡Ya tiene 8 años! ¿¡Cómo no va a saber_ _esquiar o hacer Snowboarding!?_

 _-¡Cállate! ¡Solo le cuesta aprender!_

 _-Tsk…-_ me quede mirando al niño, ya que Misaki fue a buscar algo al Hotel.

 _-Viejo ¿Qué tienes?_

 _-Nada._

 _-Lo que tu digas~-_ Dijo eso mientras se deslizaba colina abajo en su tabla de Snowboard

 _-¡Mocoso!_

 _-Bye~_

Paso un rato y Misaki llego, obviamente el mocoso había vuelto antes.

 _-¿Qué fuiste a buscar?_

 _-La cámara._

 _-Ya veo._

 _-Oka-san…_

 _-Dime._

 _-¿Por qué elegiste a este Viejo como tu pareja?_

 _-Ah… bueno no puedo responderte eso._

 _-¿Por qué no?_

 _-Porque uno no elige, simplemente llega ¿entiendes?_

 _-Me estas queriendo decir… ¿qué es obra del destino?_

 _-Se podría decir que si._

 _-¿Qué clase de broma te jugo el destino?_

 _-Ni yo mismo se~_

 _-¡Oigan! ¡Estoy aquí!_

 _-Lo se, pero es verdad._

 _-¿Qué cosa?_

 _-Que yo no te elegí, sino que el destino te eligió para mi… Aunque no cambiaría lo que el destino me dio-_ Me decía eso con una sonrisa.

- _Misaki~-_ Lo abrase-No me imaginaba que pudieras decir algo tan lindo~

 _-S-sueltame…_

 _-Misaki~ Misaki~_

 _-¡Estoy aquí enfermo!_

 _-Ah… Claro, sigues aquí._

 _-No quiero peleas._

 _=Hai~=_

Fue una semana algo relajante, pero hubiera sido perfecta… si no fuera porque… vamos camino al hospital en una ambulancia.

 _ **-Flash Back-**_

Estábamos arreglando las cosas ya que mañana en la mañana nos íbamos a ir a casa.

 _-¿Arreglaste tus cosas Haruka?_

 _-¡Hai!_

 _-Bien ya no queda nada más, Saru, ¿guardaste todo?_

 _-Si, no hay problema._

 _-Bien, esta vez si es todo._

 _-Nee, Nee~ Oka-san ¿podemos jugar en la nieve?_

 _-Claro vamos._

 _-¿Seguirán jugando?_

 _-Sip, después de todo son las 4 de la tarde y nos vamos mañana, hay que aprovechar el último día ¿Vienes?_

 _-No~ paso._

 _-Bien entonces seremos solo tu y yo Haruka._

 _-¡Si!_

Como si fuera un efecto de eco resonaba en mi cabeza **"Seremos solo tu y yo"** _ **Tu y yo… tu y yo.**_

 _-Bien voy con ustedes._

 _-Que aburrido viejo, solo seriamos Oka-san y yo._

 _-Por lo mismo Mocoso~._

Todo estuvo tranquilo y relajado al inicio.

 _-Oka-san, Oka-san, quiero probar el trineo._

 _-Claro, después de todo no lo pudiste probar durante la semana._

Ignore su conversación y me fui esquiando colina abajo, pero al llegar a bajo no me esperaba lo que venía.

 _-¡Viejo Córrete!-_ Lo único que vi fue un trineo y a Haruka.

Alcancé a esquivar a Haruka, pero el no esquivo los árboles… luego solo se escuchó…

 _-¡Mi pierna!_

Misaki bajo y fuimos a verlo enseguida.

 _-Demonios, realmente se fracturo._

 _-¡Haruka! ¿¡Estas bien!? Responde._

 _-¡Me duele!_

 _-Uh~ esto es grabe._

 _-¿¡Grabe!? ¡Esto es más que grabe!_

 _-Sera mejor llamar una ambulancia, Misaki tu prepara las cosas para largarnos de aquí._

 _-S-si._

 _-Me duele~-_ Decía entre llanto _.-¡Oto-san m-me duuele!_

 _-Shh~ espera un poco._

Después de llamar a la Ambulancia, llegaron a eso de unos 20 minutos, Misaki se fue en el auto, mientras yo iba acompañando a Haruka en la ambulancia.

 _-Para la otra ten más cuidado._

 _-Umm… h-hai._

Y así terminaron nuestras vacaciones, bueno después de todo esto no serían vacaciones familiares si no pasa algo o ¿verdad?

 **Corto lo se u.u pero espero que les haya gustado ^u^**


	11. Vacaciones Familiares 2

_**LA PLAYA**_

 **Narra Saru**

Decidimos ir a la playa para estas vacaciones de verano, solo iremos por un día para relajarnos…

Ya en el camino…

 _-¿Cuánto falta?_

 _-Falta poco Haruka._

 _-Ok~_

A los 5 minutos.

 _-¿Cuánto falta?_

 _-Poco, solo espera._

 _-Ok~_

5 Minutos después

 _-¿Cuando llegamos?_

 _-Espera un poco…_

 _-Pero ¿Cuándo llegamos?_

 _-En un rato más…_

 _-Ok…_

Silencio

 _-¿Ya llegamos?_

 _-Me aburrí_ -Pare el auto y me baje, abrí la puerta trasera y lo baje del auto, luego me subí y partí.

 _-¡Saru! ¡El niño!_

 _-Misaki tengo muy poca paciencia y esta se acabó hace rato._

 _-¡Dale la vuelta al auto!_

 _-No._

 _-¡Fushimi Saruhiko!_

 _-Bien, de acuerdo._

Al devolverme lo encontramos caminando a un lado de la carretera siguiendo la dirección por la cual nos habíamos ido, pare el auto e hice que se subiera.

 _-Viejo…_

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Tú eres malo de adentro._

 _-¿Ah?._

 _-¿Qué clase de persona abandona a un niño en la carretera?_

 _-Tengo poca paciencia, deberías saberlo._

 _-Aun así._

 _-Saru, el niño tiene razón._

 _-¿En qué tiene razón?_

 _-Hay que ser muy mala persona para abandonar a un niño en la carretera._

 _-No Oka-san hay que ser Inhumano._

 _-Deja de cállate y deja de exagerar o quieres que esta vez te deje abajo y no me devuelva._

 _-Bien, ya entendí~_

Al llegar a la playa buscamos un lugar y arreglamos las cosas.

 _-Haruka ven aquí, tengo que colocarte bloqueador solar._

 _-Ah~ detesto esa crema._

 _-No te preocupes esta vez es uno en aerosol._

 _-Bueno~_

A los pocos minutos…

 _-Oka-san~ juega conmigo ¿sí?_

 _-Claro voy enseguida, Saru no olvides ponerte bloqueador._

 _-Hai~_

El día estuvo tranquilo, comimos en un restaurant que estaba frente a la playa, compramos un par de cosas y pudimos disfrutar el día plenamente, hasta la tarde…

 _-¡Maldita sea! ¡Duele!_

 _-Te dije que te pusieras bloqueador y por no hacerme caso te quemaste._

 _-Cállate._

 _-Te paso por imbécil Viejo._

 _-¡Cállate tu! ¡Pequeño pedazo d-_

 _-¡No te atrevas a terminar la oración Saru!_

 _-Tsk… Como sea vámonos._

 _=Ok~=_

En el auto…

 _-Viejo ¿cuánto te duele?_

 _-No te interesa._

 _-Lo que tu digas~-_ Dijo eso antes de darme un manotazo.

 _-¡Auu! ¡Déjate!_

 _-Hai~-_ Otro manotazo en los hombros.

 _-¡Que te dejes!_

 _-¿Y si no quiero?-_ Otro manotazo en el cuello.

Detuve el auto y abrí a puerta trasera…

 _-¿Me vas a bajar de nuevo?_

 _-No_ -Un fuerte puñetazo en las cabeza y las costillas y se quedó llorando todo el camino a casa… Obviamente en el camino iba el alegato de Misaki por haber golpeado al niño, pero no le preste mucha importancia.

Solo una cosa aprendí de todo esto y es que… ¡Detesto la playa!

 **Quería** **aprovechar para responderle al anónimo gil:**

 **Es cierto que use ese sistema sobre el caso de Haruka, pero después de esa única "cita" nunca se le volvió a llamar ._. así que se puede decir que fue interés por el primer día ^u^**

 **Gracias por leer, nos vemos en otra actualización~**


	12. Vacaciones Familiares 3

**El Parque de Diversiones**

 **Narra Haruka**

Mis padres decidieron llevarme hoy al parque de diversiones, nunca he ido, así que me encuentro un poco nervioso y asustado…

 _-¿Realmente tenemos que ir?_

 _-Si._

 _-P-pero…_

 _-¿Tienes miedo Mocoso?_

 _-N-no…_

 _-Mira si es gallina~_

 _-Deja de molestarlo Saru._

 _-Pero si es un cobarde._

 _-¡Déjate!_

 _-Misaki, por favor míralo._

 _-¿Qué tiene?_

 _-Está temblando como gelatina._

 _-Es un niño, obviamente no sabe cómo reaccionar en estos lugares._

 _-Oka-san… este lugar… ¿es peligroso?_

 _-No, así que no te preocupes_ -Me decía con una cálida sonrisa, eso me tranquilizo.

 _\- Bueno, si tu lo dices es verdad._

 _-¡Claro!_

 _~Misaki eso es mentira, han ocurrido un montón de accidentes en estoy parques~_

 _~Shhh, cállate, además es imposible que pase algo justo ahora ¿o no?~_

 _~Si, tienes razon~_

 _-¿Que murmuran?_

 _-N-nada._

 _-Bueno, entonces vamos._

 _-De acuerdo._

Entramos al parque y realmente me impresiono, es enorme y habían un montón de juegos… pero habían algunos que requerían una cierta estatura y para variar esos eran los mejores… ¿Por qué lo bueno tiene que estar limitado?

 _-Oka-san._

 _-Dime._

 _-¿Cuál es esa atracción?_

 _-Esa es la montaña Rusa._

 _-¿Es divertida?_

 _-Para algunos lo es y los otros le tienen miedo._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Porque es muy rápida ¿entiendes?_

 _-Oh~ ya veo, pero es para mayores._

 _-Si, lamentablemente_

 _-Tu madre no podía subirse antes~_

 _-¿En serio?_

 _-¡Eso es mentira!_

 _-Tu mami es un enano._

 _-¡Que no!_

 _-Imagínate que tu mami era tan pequeño que no podía ni entrar al baño para hombres y tenía que usar el de niño Fufu~_

 _-¡Mono de mierda! ¡Mentiroso!_

 _-Oka-san no es pequeño._

 _-Ahora._

 _-Deja de molestar Saru._

 _-Ok~_

Probamos algunas de las atracciones que habían (Para mi tamaño), debo admitir que me gusto el Carrusel, aunque no se los mencionaría ya que dirían que me gustan las cosas de pequeños.

 _-¡Quiero ir a las tazas!_

 _-¿En serio?_

 _-Sip._

 _-Eso es para bebes._

 _-No me vengas con eso Viejo, estoy limitado por mi edad y tamaño._

 _-Te quedaras así de pequeño mocoso, serás igual que Misaki._

 _-¡Déjalo en paz!_

 _-Per-_

 _-Sin peros, además deja de molestar por mi estatura, yo crecí._

 _~Para los lados~_

 _-¿Qué dijiste?_

 _-N-nada._

 _-¡Se hombre y dímelo a la cara!_

 _-Dije que para los L-A-D-O-S._

 _-¡No estoy gordo!_

 _-Por dios Misaki, siempre que sobra pastel o algo dulce dices: "Lo voy a tirar para que ninguno coma más que el otro" y originalmente lo guardas y te lo comes a escondidas._

 _-¡Mentira!_

 _-¡Es verdad!_

 _-¡Que no!_

 _-¡Que si!_

 _-¡Que nooo!_

 _-¡Que si! ¡Además te vi!_

 _-E-eso…_

 _-No hay excusas._

 _-¿Oka-san hacia eso?_

 _-Si, así es._

 _-Deja de fastidiar._

Tengo que cambiar de tema o seguirán alegando (Abecés son molestos)

 _-V-vamos a las tazas giratorias._

 _=¡De acuerdo=_

Ya allí nos sentamos y Oka-san empezó a girar la rueda que está en el centro, no llegamos ni a acostumbrarnos y la giro demasiado rápido, pensaba que saldría disparado de la atracción.

Todo giraba demasiado rápido y no se escuchaba nada.

 _-¡MISAKI PARA!_

 _-¿QUÉ?_

 _-¡QUÉ PARES!_

 _-¡NO TE ESCUCHO!_

 _-¡PARA ANTES DE QUE VOMITES LO QUE TE COMISTE! ¡TRAGON!_

 _-¡TE MATARE CUANDO BAJEMOS! ¡MALDITO CUATRO OJOS!_

 _-¡PAREN_!-me sentí muy mareado y todo se estaba poniendo borroso.

 _=¿AH?=_

Todo se volvió negro y cuando desperté estaba en una banca con mis padres a los lados mirándome, me sentía débil.

 _-Por fin despertó._

 _-Menos mal, ya creía que tendríamos que ir al hospital._

 _-¿Qué…paso?_

 _-Te desmayaste._

 _-¿En serio?_

 _-Si…_

 _-Toma te compramos un refresco, ya que debes estar algo mareado aun._

 _-…Gracias…_

 _-Lo siento Haruka._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Porque por nuestra discusión no nos dimos cuenta de que te sentías mal._

 _-Eso no importa ahora… por cierto, ¿en qué estoy acostado? Se siente blando._

 _-Míralo._

 _-¿Eh?-_ Al mirar lo que estaba debajo de mi, me di cuenta que era un Oso de felpa… ¡De mi tamaño!- ¿Por qué hay un oso?

 _-Yo te lo compre, así que cuídalo mocoso._

 _-¿En serio es para mí?_

 _-Si._

 _-¡Donde está mi viejo! y ¿¡Que le hiciste impostor!?_

 _-¡Nada!_

 _-Te lo compro a modo de compensación._

 _-¿Compensación?_

 _-Si… es por el hecho de que no te tomamos en cuenta en ese momento._

 _-Oh… ya veo._

 _-Es hora de irnos, se hace tarde._

 _-Si es cierto, vamos Haruka._

 _-Ven-_ dijo eso mientras me daba la espalda y se agachaba- Súbete.

 _-¿Me llevaras en tu espalda?_

 _-Si, así que súbete rápido._

 _-No seas malo Saru._

 _-Sube._

 _-Bien-_ me subi y comenzamos a caminar hacia el auto, Oka-san llevaba el Oso y Oto-san me llevaba a mi, esto me trae recuerdos… a mi me encantaba que el me cargara y me llevara así a todas partes.

 _-Nee~_

 _=¿Que sucede?=_

 _-Los Amo._

Eso al parecer los dejo sorprendidos, ya que siempre dijera cosas como que quería solo a Oka-san y que no me importaba Oto-san, pero yo realmente los amo y aprecio a ambos… por igual.

Se miraron y luego con una sonrisa me dijeron:

 _=Nosotros también te amamos=_

Realmente no me gustaría tener otros padres que no fueran ellos, seguían caminando hasta que me di cuenta de algo…

 _-Oka-san esos no son los zapatos que traías antes, ¿y los otros?_

 _-A eso…_

 _-Los boto._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Porque cuando te quedaste inconsciente, nos bajamos de la atracción y cuando Misaki te tomo, le vomitaste los zapatos, debiste ver su expresión~_

 _-¡Cállate!_

 _-L-lo siento…_

 _-No importa._

 _-Ok vámonos._

 _=¡Hai!=_

Estas vacaciones no terminaron tan bien como pensaba y menos por lo último que me entere… agradezco no haber estado despierto, pero fueron buenas vacaciones igual, solo espero que si alguna vez me vuelven a traer no pase de nuevo lo mismo, ¡sería muy vergonzoso y asqueroso!

Estas son mis vacaciones Familiares.

 **Espero que les haya gustado ^u^**


	13. Operacion: Haruka

**Narra Saru**

Me he dado cuenta con el tiempo que a pesar de todo yo... no conozco a Haruka... ni siquiera Misaki conoce bien a Haruka, pero ¿Por qué?... ¿como es posible que no sepamos nada de nuestro hijo?, solo sabemos que es inteligente, asocial, le gusta un programa de fantasmas y... es un niño... pero últimamente actúa de lo mas raro desde que paso a 3er grado en la primaria a estado muy... apagado, no muestra muchos sentimientos y ahora es demasiado reservado, hasta con nosotros ¿Qué sucede con el?... tal vez sean cambio emocionales porque esta creciendo.

 _-Me parece raro Saru.-_ dijo Misaki

 _-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunte_

 _-El hecho de que Haruka nunca diga nada relacionado con él, además de su comportamiento.-_ aclaro preocupado

 _-Tienes razón, el no era así y menos con nosotros._

 _-Por lo mismo... nunca dice nada ¿Por qué será?-_ pregunto

 _-No lo se , tal vez es porque esta creciendo.-_ respondí casi sin interés

 _\- Quiero saber que sucede, soy su "madre" tengo que saber sobre mi hijo...¿Y si lo vigilamos?-_ dijo preocupado y a la vez entusiasmado

 _-¿Ah? Sería más fácil preguntarle directamente ¿no crees?-*Que molestia*_

 _-Pero... si nos ignora y decide no decir nada ¿pensaste en eso?_

 _-Bueno, creo que tienes razón._

 _-Mañana lo seguiremos todo el día._

 _-Pero mañana tiene escuela._

 _-No importa, necesito saber sobre Haruka, ya ni siquiera se lo que le gusta._

 _-De acuerdo, ya entendí.-dije cansado_

 _-Necesito comprar algo para mañana._

 _-¿Qué cosa?_

 _-Un micrófono._

 _-¿para que?-pregunte algo curioso_

 _-Para escuchar que pasa alrededor de él Daa~ tal vez en algún momento diga algo que le guste o que deteste.-aclaro_

 _-De acuerdo pero no fastidies._

 _-Bien mañana empieza la ¡Operación Haruka!-dijo emocionado_

 _-¿De cuando es una operación? No somos espías Misaki.-le dije_

 _-Aun así es para darle algo de emoción, además tenemos que entrar en el papel._

 _-¿Cómo cuando Haruka entro en el papel de enfermera?_

 _-Algo así~ solo hay que ponernos ropa negra holgada y escondernos bien.-dijo con un brillo en los ojos_

 _-Hai, hai.-*¿realmente vamos a hacer eso?*_

 **Al día siguiente**

 _-Que te vaya bien Haruka_ -Dijo eso mientras colocaba el micrófono bajo el cuello de la camisa

 _-Hai...-_ dijo casi inaudible

 _-Cuídate mocoso_

 _-Um...-respondió muy apagado_

 _Y así se fue, en dirección a la escuela._

 _-Bien es hora Saru-dijo eso mientras sacaba una mochila con un par de cosas_

 _-Si, hay que apurarse._

Esperamos unos 15 minutos y nos fuimos rumbo a la escuela.

Ya allí nos escondimos en la copa de un árbol que da directo a la sala de Haruka, _*es muy útil que este árbol sea alto_ * al parecer no nos veíamos, ya que era muy densa la capa del árbol.

 _~Bien, te dije que con trajes negros funcionaria~-dijo Misaki con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

 _~Claro, ahora cállate~_

Observamos la clase y parecía muy normal, Haruka fue el primero en terminar, pero eso no era lo raro, me di cuenta de algo que al parecer Misaki no se fijó... había una mirada hacia el mocoso que demostraba Odio, envidia y desprecio.

 _~Tal vez mire mal~-dije algo dudoso_

 _~¿Qué viste?~-pregunto Misaki al ver mi_ _expresión_

 _~Ves a esa niña de allí~-_ dije señalando a una chica de cabello negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros y de ojos verdes, que al parecer se sentaba en el puesto detrás de Haruka

 _~Si ¿Qué tiene?~-pregunto curioso_

 _~Mírale los ojos~-dije señalando la cara de aquella niña_

 _~No veo bien de aquí~-dijo forzando la mirada_

 _~Toma~-_ le entregue unos binoculares que traía.

 _~Gracias... esa mirada Saru...~-la voz de Misaki demostraba algo de miedo, el temía... pero por nuestro hijo_

 _~Es de desprecio, ahora mantente tranquilo~-dije ocultando mi_ _preocupación_

Cuando termino la clase vi como aquella mocosa se le acerco a Haruka, pero no estaba sola, fue junto con un grupo de al menos 6 niños más, entre ellos 4 niñas y 2 niños...

 _~Eso es acoso Saru~-aclaro Misaki viendo la_ _situación_

 _~Shhh~_ -Saque una cámara para grabar con Zoom y poder ver tener mejor imagen, ya que Misaki tiene los binoculares.

 **Dentro de la sala**

 _-Oh, Haruka veo que terminaste los deberes de nuevo.-dijo con tono algo burlesco y molesto._

-...

 _-¿Te comió la lengua el gato?.-pregunto_

 _-..._

 _-¡Responde mierda!-grito enojada al no hallar respuesta por parte del menor_

 _-¿Qué quieres?-_ dijo sin mirarla a la cara

 _-Esa no es manera de responderla a una niña ¿sabes? Acaso tus padres no te enseñaron modales... O espera ellos son solo dos hombres no deben saber nada de cómo tratar a una mujer, tal vez por eso eligieron estar con otro hombre ¿no crees?-_ dijo eso mientras se reia y le daba manotazos en la cabeza

¡Esa mocosa debería aprender a callarse! Ademas, ¿¡Quien se cree para golpear a mi hijo!?

 _-¿Por qué metes a mis padres en esto? ¿Será que no tienes nada más con que fastidiar?-*déjenme solo, déjenme solo*_

 _-Realmente eres molesto niño.-_ decía uno de los niños del grupo

 _-Deberías saber tu posición.-_ dijo aquella mocosa

 _-Mi posición es... que estoy rodeado por los mismo 7 babosos, que me fastidian desde que inició el año, eso quieres que sepa.-dijo ya algo molesto-*váyanse, déjenme solo, no me molesten mas*_

Así que al niño lo molestan unos matones, pero son dirigidos por ¡Una Niña! por dios es ¡UNA NIÑA!

 _~Te dije que algunas mujeres son despiadadas~-dijo Misaki con un poco de miedo_

 _~Ya cállate Misaki~-le alegue_

 _-Eres muy confiado mocoso, seguro eres de la misma estirpe que tus padres, tal vez en el futuro te gusten los hombres... que asco, por dios tus padres son anormales y unos fenómenos.-_ dijo mientras se reía de una manera cínica y burlona

 _~Me aburrí, yo la mato~-_ estaba decidido a ir a golpear a esa mocosa...hubiera ido pero Misaki me agarro con fuerza y no me dejaba moverme del lugar.

 _~¡Contrólate Saru! Es solo una niña~-dijo preocupado_

 _-Seguro que tu "Mami" por desesperado se quedó con tu padre._

 _~¡A no, esta vez la mato yo!~-dijo Misaki enojado._

Si Misaki sacara fuego, puedo asegurar que el árbol en donde estamos ya no existiría

 _~Relájate~-_ dije sujetándolo con fuerza

 _-Podría ser que... dices eso porque TU no naciste en un buen hogar ¿no es así?-_ ¿respondió? ¿no me esperaba esa respuesta?

 _-A que te refieres, yo pertenezco a una familia con mucho dinero, tengo más dinero que tú.-dijo ella mientras mostraba "superioridad"_

 _-Corrección TU padre tiene dinero, además con todo ese dinero ¿te dieron más amor?-añadió Haruka, al parecer estaba molesto ya._

 _-¿A-a qué te refieres?-dijo algo dudosa la niña_

 _-Quiero recordarte mocosa engreída, que TU no eres más que el producto de la infidelidad de tu madre._ -*Me aburrí, me aburrí, me aburrí, ¡Me aburrí!*

 _-¡Eso es mentira!-grito...-*al parecer sabe que es verdad*_

 _-Dí lo que quieras, pero yo escuche como tus padres discutían frente a la puerta de la escuela diciendo "Seguro esta mocosa es estúpida por los ganes del bastardo con el que te acostaste"-_ Decía eso mientras se reía y sonreía de una manera psicótica.

Pude notar como algunos niños se sentían incómodos con aquella risa, es mas parecían tener algo de miedo.

 _~¡Maldición!~-dijo Misaki en voz baja_

 _~¿Qué sucede Misaki?~-pregunte,*es raro maldiga si todavía no habían hecho nada ¿o no?*_

 _~Esa faceta la saco de ti y yo que pensaba que estaba sano~-dijo algo decepcionado_

 _~¡Oye!~-alegue_

 _-¡Mentiroso! ¡como te atreves decir esas mentiras!- dijo_ eso antes de abalanzarse contra el y comenzaba a golpearlo en la cara repetidas veces.

Haruka solo recibía los golpes de esa niña sin hacer nada y al parecer el resto de los mocosos se unió a la paliza que su "líder" le estaba dando a Haruka.

 _~¡Hay que hacer algo Saru!~-grito en voz baja Misaki preocupado._

 _~Sera mejor que-_

No pude terminar por la oración cuando me di cuenta que Haruka se levantó.

 _-*¡Esto se acaba aqui! ¡no aguantare ni un solo abuso mas!* ¡Deja de fastidiarme! ¡Me aburrí de sus malditos abusos!_ -dijo antes de comenzar a golpear repetidas veces a aquella niña _-¿¡Que se siente que el papel se invierta!? ¡Dime!-_ se veía en sus ojos que estaba harto, pero a la vez calmado, el estaba... ¿feliz?, si, definitivamente lo estaba

Solo podíamos ver los golpes, los gritos y los insultos, todos dirigidos a aquella niña, la imagen es fuerte, pero al parecer él ya no aguanto más y solo estallo.

Los otros niños se fueron corriendo asustados y al parecer fueron por un maestro, _*claro le hacen daño al matón y allí si se mete la escuela, linda su lógica_ *.

Salimos de nuestro escondite y fuimos corriendo directo al salón, cuando llegamos allí habían dos maestro que estaban separando a Haruka de la niña mientras otro intentaba ayudar a la mocosa.

 _=¡Haruka!=_

Al gritar su nombre se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia.

 _-¿Qué?..._

 _-Ven aquí bebe-_ dijo Misaki llamándolo, con un tono tranquilo brindándole algo de seguridad en sus palabras, se acercó rápidamente, lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar en sus brazos.

 _-Señores Fushimi's... ¿Qué hacen aquí?_

 _-¡Vinimos porque nos dimos cuenta del raro comportamiento de nuestro hijo!-grito Misaki molesto_

 _-¡Y al parecer ustedes como maestros nunca hicieron nada! ¡Son realmente unos inútiles! ¿¡Y a estos idiotas le dejamos confiado nuestro hijo!? ¡quiero hablar con el directo!-_ _exigí_

Después de haber hablado con el director, decidimos sacar a Haruka de esa escuela y claro llegamos al acuerdo de que no pondrían este incidente en el historial de Haruka, para no manchar sus papeles para que no lo rechacen en otras escuelas.

Nos fuimos caminando directo a casa después de salir de ese estúpido recinto...

 _-Esos bastardo... como los detesto, no hicieron nunca nada-dije molesto, aun tengo mucho coraje dentro de mi._

 _-Ya cálmate Saru-_ decía mientra me miraba con intenciones de relajarme-C _uando lleguemos a casa te haré algunas curaciones Haruka ¿de acuerdo?-le dijo con una sonrisa_

 _-De acuerdo...-dijo en voz baja_

Yo llevaba a Haruka en mi espalda, ya que los muy bastardos le hicieron mucho daño, le dejaron algunas marca rojas que mas tarde se convertirían en moretones, podía ver y sentir que le dolía todo su cuerpo.

 _-Oi, mocoso.-hable para llamar su_ _atención_

 _-¿Qué?-pregunto algo dudoso_

 _-Estoy orgulloso de ti.-le dije con una "pequeña sonrisa"_

 _-¿P-por qué?-Estaba sorprendido, después de todo yo nunca le digo esas palabras._

 _-Porque decidiste cortar con esto de una vez por todas y no te escondiste como un cobarde, realmente hoy me demostraste lo fuerte eres.-le respondi-*realmente estoy orgulloso de el*_

 _-Gracias... Oto-san_ -dijo eso mientras comenzaban a bajar unas lágrimas por sus mejillas, al parecer son de felicidad.

 _-Si vuelve a suceder, avísanos para estar al tanto de la situación, no tienes por qué cargar con ese peso tu solo ¿de acuerdo Haruka?-dijo Misaki advirtiéndole._

 _-Hai Oka-san.-respondió-*al menos ya empezó a hablar un poco mas fuerte*_

 _-Bueno, ahora toca buscarte una nueva escuela.-dije pensando en el traslado y los documento que hay que entregar-*Que molestia mas grande*_

 _-Busquemos una con traje de marinerito, me encanta ese uniforme~-dijo Misaki sonriendo y con un brillo en los ojos_

 _-No Misaki.-*si le siguen brillando así los ojos dejara siego a alguien que lo vea directo*_

 _-¿Por qué no?-pregunto dudoso_

 _-Hay que buscar una buena escuela, no una por la cual solo este por el uniforme.-le_ _respondí_

 _-Pero, los hijos de Kusanagi-san van a una escuela con ese uniforme.-agrego_

 _-Aja~ Oka-san.-dijo sin interés alguno_

 _-Por ahora mejor solo encarguémonos del niño Misaki.-le dije recordando la_ _situación_

 _-Tienes razón~_

Todo estaba en silencio, hasta que Haruka lo rompió.

 _-Gracias... por ir hoy.-dijo con un tono bastante calmado_

 _-De nada mocoso.-le dije sin mirarlo_

 _-Nos tenias preocupados cariño, pero ahora esta todo bien.-_ dijo Misaki mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

 _-¡Hai!-_ respondió con una sonrisa

Realmente no esta preparado para ver lo que vi hoy, pero supongo que tengo que acostumbrarme a esperar lo inesperado, pero me sorprende que haya podido aguantar todo un semestre de abusos, me alegro haber salido a investigar hoy con Misaki.


	14. Nueva escuela y ¿Amigos?

**Narra Haruka**

Ya pasaron 2 semanas desde el día en el que me retiraron de la escuela, me alegre mucho por haberme ido de allí, pero ahora…

 _-¡Al final me inscribiste por el uniforme!-_ Alegue mientras me miraba en un espejo de pies a cabeza

 _-N-no como crees~-_ contesto nervioso

 _-Te dije que eligieras bien la escuela Misaki…_ -dijo Oto-san mientras se daba un leve golpe en la cabeza *Un facepalm*

 _-Pero están los hijos de Kusanagi-san.-_ Se excuso

 _-¿Y qué?-_ pregunto el viejo

 _-Tal vez se lleve bien con ellos.-_ aclaro

 _-Misaki, admítelo lo inscribiste porque querías ver todas las mañanas ese dichoso uniforme ¿Cierto?-_ dijo algo molesto

 _-N-no…-_ respondió desviando la mirada

 _-¿Cierto?...-_ volvió a repetir

 _-¡Bueno Si! Es que no me agrada el hecho de ver a Haruka crecer y pues con este uniforme se ve… más infantil y pequeño_.-dijo mientras juntaba nerviosamente sus dedos índices

 _-¿Era por eso Oka-san?-_ pregunte algo dudoso

 _-Si…-_ dijo es con una expresión de tristeza

 _-Bien, entonces iré a esta escuela por ti ¿De acuerdo?-_ dije mostrándole una sonrisa

 _-Um, de acuerdo.-_ correspondió la sonrisa

Sin más que decir fueron a dejarme a la escuela y pude ver a los niños de lo más tranquilos con esos uniformes… sin embargo yo… me estoy arrepintiendo.

 _-Bien Haruka es aquí, te dejaremos en la dirección y allí ellos se encargaran de darte tu horario y esas cosas.-_ dijo Oka-san mientras miraba ansioso a los niños con el uniforme

 _-O-ok…-_ dije nervioso

Dicho y hecho, apenas me entregaron el horario se fueron.

La secretaria me dejo en mi salón y me presente cordialmente, pero… creo que sigo teniendo esa aura depresiva… de nuevo estaré yo solo…

Me senté al final de la fila junto a la ventana, al menos con eso me distraería, pero no me fije que habían a lo más 4 pares de ojos mirándome fijamente sin perderse uno solo de mis movimientos.

Al finalizar la clase…

 _-Oye tu…-_ dijo un niño que se acercaba a mí.

 _-¿Qué?-_ dije seca y cortantemente.

 _-No te hemos hecho nada malo para que seas así de cortante con nosotros_.-dijo una niña que iba a su lado.

Me di cuenta que eran 4 niños mirándome y acercándose a mí, se posicionaron a mi alrededor formando casi un circulo.

 _-Y-yo *Serán otros matones*-_ no quise ni averiguarlo y salí corriendo de allí.

 _¡Oye espera!_ -gritaron los 4 niños

Estuve prácticamente todo el primer receso corriendo y escondiéndome de ellos, ¿Por qué simplemente no me dejan en paz?

Llegue a la sala y al sentarme me di cuenta que el profesor todavía no llegaba, así que aprovecharon para acercarse nuevamente a mi.

 _-Ahora si…-_ dijo uno de los niños… es de cabello rojo y ojos violeta

 _-Déjenme solo-_ dije algo preocupado

 _-Solo queremos hacerte una pregunta ¿podemos?-_ dijo una niña muy similar al niño anterior

 _-Ya la hiciste.-_ dije algo desinteresado

 _-Vas a contestar ¿Cierto?-_ volvió a hablar aquel niño de cabello rojo

 _-*Atraigo los problemas*-B-bueno…-_ dije nervioso

 _-Solo queríamos sab-_ no alcanzo a terminar ya que entro el maestro a la sala

 _-Muy bien chicos a sus asientos.-_ ordeno

 _-*Me salve*-_ pensé aliviado

La clase paso rápido y apenas el profesor salió de la sala, ellos se acercaron de nuevo.

 _-Bien aho-_ no pudo terminar ya que se escuchó la puerta abrirse muy fuertemente

Una niña entro a nuestra sala y se llevó a uno de los niños del grupo, al parecer iban alegando… aproveche la conmoción y hui de allí, no tardaron casi nada en seguirme el paso.

 _-¡Ven aquí!-_ dijo uno de los niños, este era de cabello castaño claro y de ojos rojos.

 _-¡Que no!-_ respondí mientras aceleraba el paso

 _-¡Solo escúchanos! -_ dijo la niña de cabello rojo

 _-¡No me interesa!-_ dije sin mirar atrás

 _-¡Cuidado!-_ la voz que me advirtió fue la del niño de cabello rojo

Cuando mire adelante estaba frente a la escalera y frene de golpe, ellos también lo hicieron pero pasaron para adelante y terminamos cayendo los 4 por la escalera…

 _¡Aush! ¡Duele!-_ gritamos todos.

Nos llevaron a los 4 a la enfermería, al perecer no terminamos tan mal, pero de que dolió, dolió.

 _-Demonios, esto es su culpa_ -replique

 _-¿Ah? Tú fuiste el que corrió_.-contesto el niño de cabello rojo

 _-¡Me advirtieron pero ustedes no pararon antes!-_ alegue

 _-¡Bien, ya comprendimos!-_ alego el mismo niño

 _-No te enojes Haru-Chan-_ dijo la única niña del grupo

 _-No eres nada mío y no te he dado el derecho para llamarme así.-_ dije algo molesto

 _-No seas tan amargado Haruka.-_ hablo el chico de ojos rojos

 _-Es fushimi, llámenme Fushimi, no les he dado confianza para que me llamen por mi nombre.-_ dije de nuevo con el mismo tono anterior

Escuchamos abrirse la puerta y entro el chico que faltaba.

 _-¿¡Chicos que paso!?-_ pregunto preocupado

 _Caímos por las escaleras-_ contestamos

 _-¿Les dolió?-_ pregunto mirándonos

 _-No fíjate, fue como caer en una almohada.-_ dijo con sarcasmo el niño de cabello rojo

 _-Ah~ menos mal_.-dijo algo aliviado

Tras eso nos dimos un FacePalm y lo miramos con cara de "¿En serio?" pero con sarcasmo.

 _-Serás idiota ¡Claro que dolió!-_ le grito el niño de cabello rojo

 _-Pero dijiste… ¿Era sarcasmo?-_ pregunto incrédulo

 _-Noo como crees, ¡Claro que es sarcasmo!-_ le volvió a gritar el mismo niño

 _-Bueno ya…-_ dijo intentando que el otro se calmara

 _-Bien, me voy-_ dije levantándome de la camilla

 _-No puedes, tienes que descansar.-_ dijo la niña algo preocupada

 _-No me interesa.-_ dije restándole importancia al asunto

Me disponía a salir y la misma chica que se llevó al otro chico apareció y me miro de pies a cabeza.

 _-¿Q-que?...-_ pregunte nervioso

 _-Descansa.-_ ordeno señalando la camilla

 _-¿Eh? No eres mi jefa.-_ le alegue

 _-Dije que descansaras, soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de esta escuela y soy mayor que tú por 1 año, obedece.-_ dijo señalando nuevamente la camilla

 _-Puedes ser la presidenta del mundo y no te voy a obedecer.-_ dije con tono molesto

 _-¿A si?-_ dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos

 _-Sí.-_ si dije firmemente

 _-O-oye no deberías hablarle así a ella-_ dijo aquel niño que llego hace poco, él es de cabello rubio y de ojos azules.

 _-¿Y porque no?-_ pregunte levantando una de mis cejas

Antes de que me respondiera, ella me tomo, me dio un golpe en el estómago y me cargo hasta la camilla.

 _-¡Descansa! ¡Es mi deber preocuparme por la seguridad de ustedes!-_ grito mientras se daba la vuelta y se disponía a salir de la enfermería

 _-¿C-como me cuidas si me golpeas?-_ pregunte adolorido

 _-Hazle caso y solo descansa o te ira peor.-_ dijo el niño de cabello rubio

Después de eso la "Presidenta" salió de la enfermería.

 _~¿Pudiste preguntarle?~susurro_

 _~No, corrió y caímos, no hemos podido preguntarle~ susurro_

 _-¿Qué tanto murmuran? -_ pregunte

 _-Bueno veras, por la razón por la que te perseguimos es porque queríamos preguntarte algo.-_ dijo el niño de cabello rojo

 _-¿Qué cosa? Y rápido.-_ dije sin importancia

 _-No seas gruñón.-_ me regaño la niña

 _-Bueno queríamos preguntarte si… ¿Querrías ser nuestro amigo?-_ dijo el niño de cabello castaño

 _-¿A-amigo?-dije algo nervioso e incrédulo_

 _Sip -_ dijeron todos asintiendo con la cabeza

 _-¿Por qué?-_ pregunte

 _-Pues eres el nuevo y sabemos que no debe ser cómodo para ti tener que acoplarte a una nueva escuela, además nos pareciste demasiado interesante.-_ dijo el niño de cabello rojo

 _-Eh… bueno… yo.-_ dije algo nervioso

 _-Vamos seamos amigos.-_ dijo animadamente el niño de ojos rojos

 _-Um_ \- asentí tímidamente.

 _¡Genial!-_ dijeron todos alegres

 _-Bueno será mejor que nos presentemos ¿cierto?-_ dijo el rubio

 _-si, supongo…-_ dijo el castaño de ojos rojos

 _-Yo soy Suoh Mutsuki.-_ dijo uno de los chicos, el de cabello rojo para ser más exacto

 _-Y yo soy su hermana gemela Suoh Mitsuki, son similares pero así nos gusta-_ dijo con una sonrisa, ella es igual no hay mucho que decir.

 _-Yo soy Kusanagi Nozomu.-_ dijo el niño rubio de ojos azules

 _-Y yo soy Totsuka Kaname-_ dijo el castaño

 _Un placer conocerte Haruka -_ dijeron al unísono con una sonrisa

 _-E-el placer es todo mío… -_ dije algo nervioso

 _-Por cierto la presidenta es mi hermana mayor su nombre es Kusanagi Himawari.-_ aclaro Nozomu

 _-Oh~ ya veo, por eso te saco de la sala hace rato.-_ dije algo asombrado

 _-Así es… ella es algo mandona y gruñona, pero eso solo es dentro de la escuela, es más para infundir algo de respeto ¿entiendes?-_ dijo con una sonrisa

 _-Claro…-_ asentí levemente

Escuchamos la campana para retiraron eh ir a casa, hoy salíamos temprano.

Cuando salimos, me disponía a ir a casa.

 _-¿Te acompañamos?-_ dijo Mutsuki

 _-Eh, pero mi casa…-_ no pude terminar ya que Kaname me interrumpió

 _-No te preocupes, nosotros vamos a la misma dirección.-_ dijo Kaname

 _-Ok…-_ solo asentí y me puse a caminar junto a ellos

Íbamos caminando y comenzamos a hablar, de algunas cosas.

 _-Oye, Haruka ¿Por qué saliste de tu otra escuela?-_ dijo Nozomu

 _-Ah… eso…-_ dije mirando al piso

 _-Si es incómodo para ti, mejor no lo digas ¿Ok?-_ añadió Kaname

 _-No, no tengo problema… pues me retiraron de la otra escuela por… Bullying-_ conteste

 _-Oh, eso es grabe, pero no te preocupes, si alguien te molesta nos dices y entre todos lo golpeamos-_ dijo Mutsuki dándome un golpecito en la espalda.

 _-Um, Claro.-_ dije un poco más animado

 _-Si tienes alguna duda nos avisas.-_ dijo Mitsuki

 _-Claro, ¿Mitsuki?...-_ dije algo dudoso

 _-Ten más confianza, somos amigos_ -dijo ella con una sonrisa.

 _-Por cierto Nozomu, tu hermana… ¿no se enojara porque te fuiste sin ella?-_ pregunto Kaname

 _-No, ella tenía que hacer unas cosas y dijo que me fuera sin ella, además Mamá pasara a buscarla en 1 hora más, recuerda que en 2 semanas más hay un festival escolar, por eso se quedó allá.-_ dijo restándole importancia al asunto

 _-Ya veo.-_ dijo Kaname

 _-Oye Haruka ¿Dónde vives?-_ pregunto Mutsuki

 _-Uh, allí -_ dije señalando la casa.

 _-Ya veo esta de camino a la escuela.-_ dijo Mutsuki al ver la casa

Apenas llegamos, iba a entrar y los mire…

 _-Recuerda mañana es jornada completa_.-dijo Kaname

 _-Te pasaremos a buscar a las 7:30_ -añadio Mitsuki

 _-Así que, esperamos que estés listo para esa hora_.-replico Mutsuki

 _-Por cierto la próxima semana, habrá examen de historia, estudiaremos juntos ¿Ok?-_ dijo Nozomu

 _-Claro, nos vemos mañana_ -dije con una sonrisa

 _Nos vemos mañana Haruka-_ dijeron todos

Se fueron agitando sus manos en señal de despedida y yo solo los imite y luego me entre a casa.

 _-¿Cómo te fue hoy Haruka?-_ pregunto Oka-san

 _-Bien-_ dije con una sonrisa

 _-Mocoso, ¿porque habían tantos niños afuera?-_ pregunto Oto-san al parecer vio a todos

 _-Ah, ellos… son mis amigos_ -respondí alegremente.

Al parecer se veían algo impresionados, pero felices.

 _-Mi pequeño Bebe hizo amigos, estoy feliz Haruka.-_ dijo Oka-san mientras me abrasaba

 _-Solo esperemos que sean reales.-_ apenas dijo eso Oka-san le dio un rodillazo en la espalda.

 _-¿Por qué eres tan negativo?_ -pregunto molesto Oka-san

 _-Pero si es verdad…-_ contesto

 _-¡Cállate!-_ le grito molesto

 _-Relájate Oka-san.-_ le dije tratando de calmarlo

 _-¿Y cómo se hicieron amigos?-_ pregunto algo curioso

 _-Pues ellos me persiguieron durante el primer receso, pensé que eran matones ya que se acercaron todos juntos.-_ dije algo nervioso recordando todo lo que paso en la mañana

 _-Ya veo ¿y qué pasó después?-_ volvió a preguntar

 _-Pues en el segundo receso volví a correr de ellos y me dijeron que tuviera cuidado, pero ni ellos tuvieron cuidado y caímos por las escalera, cuando estábamos en la enfermería me preguntaron si quería ser su amigo y yo acepte.-_ dije alegremente

 _-Oh~ ya veo, así que es por eso que estas lastimado.-_ dijo mientras me miraba completamente

 _-Sip.-_ asentí mientras sonreía

 _-Bien entonces ve a cambiarte para comer.-_ me dijo antes de soltarme

 _-Claro_ –subí las escaleras y me fui a mi habitación.

 _-Estoy feliz Saru.-_ dijo Oka-san mientras miraba por las escaleras por las cuales subí

 _-No te puedo negar que yo igual, pero también estoy algo adolorido.-_ dijo Oto-san mientras se sobaba la espalda

 _-Te pasa por tonto.-_ dijo algo molesto y desinteresado

Después de comer simplemente me fui a mi cuarto para arreglar las cosas para e día siguiente y me sorprendí bastante cuando a la mañana siguiente, ellos estaban puntualmente afuera de mi casa esperándome y al parecer estaba la Presidenta con ellos.

 _Buenos días Haruka- saludaron todos_

 _-Buenos días.-*de alguna manera… me siento feliz*_

Tras eso nos dirigimos a la escuela, supongo que puedo confiar en ellos, ¿Qué tiene de malo hacer amigos abecés?


	15. Introducción a Los personajes

**Fushimi Haruka:** Cabello azul oscuro, ojos ámbar y de Tez blanca, puede ser muy serio y cortante, pero también su personalidad cambia a alguien alegre o tímido.

 **Edad:** casi 9 años.

 **Le gusta:** Los programas de fantasmas, ver televisión, el color azul, discutir con su padre y hacerle bromas, los animales pero le gustan mas los gatos, ver vídeos, estudiar, el peluche que le dio Saru, aprender cosas nuevas, escuchar música y mirar a Misaki.

 **Odia:** Las verduras, las personas injustas, perder, ser golpeado, la gente que exige demasiado, las cosas muy rosadas y la gente que es lenta para procesar cosas.

 **Fushimi Yuu:** Próximamente ^u^

 **Suoh Mutsuki:** Cabello rojo, ojos violeta o amatista y de tez clara, puede ser muy distraído, pero es inteligente, casi siempre esta alegre, las otras veces esta relajado y rara vez se enoja.

 **Edad:** 9 años.

 **Le gusta:** Dormir, la música, comer, pasar tiempo con sus amigos, estar con su hermana, dormir con su "Madre", el color violeta y jugar.

 **Odia:** Que lo despierten, que no lo dejen dormir, hacer la tarea, sacar a pasear al perro y el calor.

 **Suoh Mitsuki:** Cabello rojo, ojos violetas y de tez clara, es muy alegre y responsable, rara vez puede llegar a enojarse, prefiere hablar que discutir.

 **Edad:** 9 años

 **Le gusta:** Estudiar, aprender cosas nuevas, el color ámbar, relajarse, ver a su padre, los animales, la música, pasar tiempo con su hermano y jugar.

 **Odia:** Los deportes, las películas de miedo, estar sola, despertase tarde y la gente que abusa de los demás.

 **Tostuka Kaname:** Cabello castaño claro, ojos rojos y de tez clara, es muy alegre e hiperactivo, nunca se ve enojado, es un poco sensible y es muy precavido con algunas cosas.

 **Edad:** 9 años

 **Le gusta:** Los animales, estar en lugares tranquilos, pasar tiempo con sus amigos, tomar fotografías, los helados, el jugo, el color rojo y ayudar a los demás.

 **Odia:** A la gente mal agradecida, los abusadores, pisar caca de un animal, que molesten a sus amigos, ver películas de terror y que se le rompa su cámara.

 **Kusanagi Nozomu:** Cabello rubio, ojos azules y de tez blanca, es muy pensativo y animado, algo distraído, pero alegre.

 **Edad:** 9 años

 **Le gusta:** Estar con su mamá, echarle la culpa a su padre, tomar bebidas o jugos, los dulces, jugar, ayudar a sus amigos, el color azul y ver televisión acostado.

 **Odia:** Las cosas amargas, la gente que juzga antes de conocer, la gente seria, las ranas, las cosas de niña y perder algún objeto preciado.

 **Kusanagi Himawari:** Cabello rubio, ojos color avellana y tez clara, es muy seria y estricta, pero solo es así en la escuela, es muy amable y considerada, se enoja pero cuando la molestan.

 **Edad:** 10 años

 **Le gusta:** El orden y la disciplina, los conejos, los animales de felpa, estudiar, leer, escuchar música, ayudar a la gente, las cosas de niñas, las cajas musicales y el color amarillo.

 **Odia:** las golosinas, el desorden, la falta de compromiso y a suciedad.

 **Mutsuki y Mitsuki: Mikoto y Reisi.**

 **Himawari y Nozomu: Izumo y Seri.**

 **Kaname: Tatara y Anna.**

 **Esos son los niños y las parejas *v***

 **Encontré conveniente dejar a Anna con Totsuka, ya que después de todo siempre fueron muy apegados, además aquí Anna solo le pierde por 6 años y no quería dejar a Totsuka sólito :'v aparte de que veo a Totsuka como alguien cerca de ser un Asalta-Cunas 7u7**


	16. Limpieza

**Narra la escritora~**

 **Ahri** _ **:**_ _Yei~ por fin narro yo~*_ Aplaudiendo*

 **Saru:** _Quítate narro yo.-_ dijo eso empujándome

 **Ahri:** _¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo narro yo?_

 **Saru:** _¡Nunca! Además este Cap es del mocoso y mío._

 **Haru:** _Cierto, así que mejor narro yo._

 **Saru:** _Sal de aquí mocoso, tu narraste el Cap anterior._

 **Haru:** _Porque se trataba de MI._

 **Saru:** _Y este Cap se trata de nosotros, pero yo soy tu padre, así que narro yo._

 **Haru:** _Eso es estúpido e injusto._

 **Saru:** _La_ _vida es injusta mocoso, acostúmbrate._

 **Ahri:** _¿Y si narra uno y luego el otro?_

 **Ambos:** _¡NO!_

 **Ahri** _ **:**_ _Pe-pero-_

 **Ambos** _ **:**_ _¡Cállate!_

 **Haru:** _El que narrara seré yo viejo~_

 **Saru:** _Que no Mocoso estúpido._

 **Haru:** _¡Que si!-_ dijo tirándole un florero.

 **Saru:** _¡Esto es guerra!_

Una batalla empezó en ese momento, los golpes iban y venían de vuelta, al parecer no daban tregua y su discusión se estaba poniendo cada vez más fuerte e incontrolable.

 **Ahri:** _¡MISAKI! ¡AYUDA!_

Un estruendo se siente cuando abren la puerta de manera fuerte y brusca.

 **Misaki:** _¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¡Si no quieren que les meta mi Bate por el Culo se callan! ¡Dejen de discutir! El que elegirá quien será el narrador seré yo…_

 **Ahri:** _Pero… es mí…_

 **Ambos:** _¡Ok!_

 _ ***No me dejaron terminar TTuTT***_

 **Misaki** : _Muy bien el que narra hoy será Saru._

 **Haru/Ahri:** _¿¡Por qué!?_

 **Misaki:** _El Cap anterior le toco a Haruka y tú- dijo señalándome- nunca narras._

 **Ahri:** _Ah~ Claro y todo esto se escribe solo ¬¬ ok, bien, muy bien narrara Saru._

 **Saru:** _Sabia que no me ganarían.-_ decía victorioso

 **Todos** \- con un tono serio y frio-: _Cállate y ponte a narrar~_

 **Saru:** _Bien Ok…_

 **Narra Saru**

 **Saru:** _Por fin~_

 **Todos:** _¡Que narres!_

 **Saru:** _¡OK!-_ grito molesto

El día de hoy tocaba limpieza de primavera, normalmente todo se lo dejamos a Misaki, yo me voy diciendo que me llamaron urgente por una reunión y Haruka simplemente desaparece… ¿Cómo le hace?... bueno no importa, como se acercaba la hora de levantarse y "Limpiar" me puse de pie primero tomando el PDA y puse la llamada Falsa *Es muy conveniente para zafarse de algunas situaciones*

 _-Saru…-_ dijo mientras se tallaba los ojo, ya que recién se desperto

 _-Ah, lo lamento Misaki estoy al teléfono.-_ dije mientras señalaba el PDA

 _-Oh… ya veo.-_ contesto en voz baja

Sin que me diera cuenta el tomo el teléfono que estaba al lado de él y marco mi número, obviamente sonó enseguida.

 _-M-Misaki…-_ dije nervioso

 _-No te salvas este año S-A-R-U_ – dijo eso con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra.

 _-P-pero… Ha-_ intente pronunciar pero fui interrumpido

 _-Tampoco se salvó este año_ \- me seguía sonriendo de la misma forma.

Me levante y fui corriendo a la habitación de Haruka, para mi sorpresa estaba amarrado a la cama y amordazado.

 _-¡Haruka!-_ le quite la mordaza para que pudiera hablar.

 _-Vi-viejo…-_ hablo de una manera un tanto triste y quebrada.

 _-Shhh~ tranquilo bebe, todo estará bien.-_ dije tratando de tranquilizarlo

 _-Tengo miedo… el… nos ganó.-_ me decía mientras se aferraba a mi

 _-No, no te preocupes saldremos de esta, te lo juro.-_ dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza

 _-Esta… aquí…-_ dijo señalando la puerta de la habitación

 _-¡Muévanse!-_ grito ordenándonos

 _-¡Eres un monstruo! -_ dije señalándolo

 _-¿Un monstruo? ¿Por no dejar que se escabulla para no hacer la limpieza?-_ pregunto levantando una ceja mientras nos miraba

 _-¡Si!-_ conteste

 _-Ustedes son los monstruos, siempre me dejan SOLO limpiando "TODA" la casa.-_ dijo mientras nos señalaba con un tono enojado

 _-Viejo…-_ hablo Haruka mientras me miraba con miedo

 _-Shh~ nos libraremos de esta…-_ decía mientras lo abrazaba

 _-¡Dejen de ser tan melodramático! ¡Es solo limpiar!-_ grito mientras se acercaba molesto

Después de decir eso simplemente nos dio dos golpes en la cabeza y nos envió a bañar, hubiéramos huido por la ventana del baño pero Misaki entro con nosotros y al final nos bañamos los tres juntos…

Después del desayuno no dirigimos a la sala y allí Misaki diría que es lo que haremos…

 _-Muy bien… Haruka tú te encargaras del baño.-_ ordeno señalando el segundo piso

 _-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? El baño es enorme.-_ se quejó mientras se cruzaba de brazos

 _-No lo es, no seas exagerado.-_ dijo Misaki mirando la acción del niño

 _-¿Que no lo es? Mínimo caen 7 personas dentro de la tina, adema_ \- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpido

 _-¡Lo limpiaras y punto!-_ ordeno con un tono fuerte en su voz

 _-Ok…-_ dijo mirando hacia otro lado

 _-Saru, tú te encargaras de limpiar la sala y ordenar el armario que esta al final del pasillo en el segundo piso.-_ dijo mientras me señalaba

 _-Estas delirando Misaki, ese armario no ha sido tocado en años.-_ dije acordándome de aquel armario

 _-¡Yo lo limpie el año anterior!-_ me grito

 _-Pe-pero…-_ quería hablar pero Misaki me interrumpió

 _-Y más vale que no se te olvide sacar el_ _ **tatami**_ _para limpiar la sala también.-_ dijo mientras señalaba el piso

 _-Hai~-_ conteste desganado

 _-Bien y yo me encargo de la cocina y las habitaciones desocupadas-_ dijo mientras se señalaba a si mimo

 _=Que chiste, si están desocupadas están limpias=-_ dijimos Haruka y yo al unísono mientras mirábamos a Misaki

 _-¿Quién les dijo eso?-_ pregunto

 _-Es más que obvio Misaki, nunca nadie entra en esas habitaciones.-conteste mientras lo miraba._

 _-Es cierto Oka-san, te aseguraste la mejor parte.-_ dijo señalando a Misaki

 _-Son unos idiotas, a pesar de que no se utilizan acumulan polvo igual, además de que esas habitaciones tienen que ser ventiladas.-_ dijo mientras agitaba su dedo frente a nuestras caras en tono de "hagan caso y pongan atención"

 _=Aja…=_ lo dijimos con tono de " **Si claro** "

 _-Es verdad, si no sin limpiadas y ventiladas, estas se quedan con un olor a encierro.-_ aclaro cruzándose de brazos

 _-Ah~ ya veo, a todo esto Misaki ¿por qué sobran dos habitaciones?-_ pregunte, después de todo esas habitaciones no tienen uso alguno

 _-Pues una es de invitados y la otra simplemente está allí.-_ aclaro él

 _-Bien no le demos vuelta al asunto y empecemos.-_ dije antes de que se me olvidara lo principal _-*quiero hacer esto rápido para terminar rápido*_

 _-Ah por cierto les quería decir que… si escapan son hombre y niño muerto ¿Ok?-_ dijo con un tono frio y serio, acompañado de un aura oscura.

 _=H-hai_ =-dijimos con algo de miedo

Me demore casi toda la mañana en limpiar la dichosa sala y el mocoso se demoró lo mismo limpiando el baño, por su parte Misaki ya había terminado así que estaba ordenando algunas cosas y pasando la aspiradora.

 _-Saru ¿terminaste?-_ me pregunto

 _-Si~-_ aclare ya más relajado

 _-Bien, entonces limpia el armario-_ dijo sin mirarme

 _-Demonios se me había olvidado…-_ maldecí el hecho de que ese armario este allí durante unos minutos

 _-Jajaja eres un idiota olvidadizo Viejo.-_ dijo el mocoso riéndose de mi

 _-Y Haruka te va ayudar.-_ añadió Misaki

 _-¿¡Qué!?-_ pregunto consternado por lo que acabo de escuchar

 _-¿Quien se ríe ahora? Vamos dime mocoso~-_ dije en tono de burla.

 _-Maldito Viejo.-_ dijo cerrando el puño con fuerza

 _-¡Limpien!-_ grito Misaki molesto

 _=Claro=-_ dijimos algo aburridos, solo pensar en el armario me arruina el día

Nos pusimos a limpiar el armario y me di cuenta de que… habían muchas cosas antiguas allí dentro, por ejemplo:

Yatagarasu… Misaki poco después de que Haruka nació no la volvió a usar, una caja con fotos mías y de Misaki de cuando éramos más jóvenes, aparatos que usábamos antes, algunos de los regalos de boda, pero había algo allí que llamo mi atención era… ¿una caja musical?, si era eso, me puse a recordar de donde la habíamos sacado y al abrirla se escuchó la melodía, era bastante hermosa y tranquilizante, mire hacia un lado y pude notar que Haruka estaba muy tranquilo con los ojos cerrados, es como si la música de aquella caja lo hiciera feliz…

 _-Haruka ¿Qué tienes?-_ al parecer lo saque de su trance a los pocos segundos.

 _-¿Eh? ¿Yo? Nada…-_ contesto algo confundido

 _-Como digas_ \- pude ver que el no dejo de mirar aquella caja… es como si el recordara algo con esa música.

 _-Viejo…-_ pronuncio en voz baja

 _-Dime.-_ dije mientras lo miraba atentamente

 _-¿Puedes darme esa caja musical? –_ pregunto señalando aquella caja

 _-¿Ah? Claro, toma-_ dije entregándole la caja

 _-Gracias.-_ dijo mientras sonreía y sostenía aquella caja musical

 _-De nada, después de todo ni me acuerdo de donde salió.-_ dije sin mostrar importancia alguna

 _-Yo tampoco, pero al escuchar la melodía… yo… siento un poco de nostalgia, es como si la conociera de algún lado.-_ dijo mirando la caja atentamente

 _-Claro, lo que tu digas, déjala alejada del resto de las cosas y terminemos con esto.-_ ordene señalando el armario

Seguimos ordenando y revisando las cosas, al parecer habían demasiadas cosas las cuales no recordaba, pero me quede con una sola cosas de todas las que habían dentro del armario… una foto, pero no es una foto cualquiera… esta es la foto que nos tomaron aquel día en que Haruka nació, fue en la mañana cuando Misaki ya estaba despierto, el tenia a Haruka en los brazos mientras sonreía y yo tenía una mano apoyada en la camilla y la otra pasando por detrás de la cabeza de Misaki sosteniéndola de un lado y dándole un bezo en su cabeza, todo era tan hermoso… ¡Hasta que creció y aprendió a hablar!

Después de que terminamos de ordenar Misaki apareció.

 _-Bien ya limpie las ventanas de la casa, y al parecer terminaron, bien solo quedan las habitaciones y "eso" seria todo_.-dijo Misaki mientras nos miraba, pudo notar que estábamos cansados

 _-Claro lo que diga "Sargento"-_ dije algo cansado pero con un tono burlón

 _-Deja de molestar Saru.-_ alego

 _-Claro.-_ dije sin mirarlo a la cara

 _-Bien yo iré a comparar algunas cosas para preparar la cena y ustedes encárguense de las habitaciones, solo es la de Haruka y la de nosotros ¿Ok?-_ dijo mientras se daba la vuelta

 _-Claro…-_ conteste cansado

Se fue después de eso… espera ¡Cena! ¿Y el almuerzo que?... lo pasamos corbata…Demonios con razón me sentía tan cansado y algo débil.

 _-Viejo…-_ dijo Haruka cansado acostado en el piso

 _-Dime…-_ dije mientras me recostaba en lo fresco del piso

 _-Tengo hambre, ¿Qué hora es?-_ pregunto con cara de agotamiento y fatiga

 _-Déjame ver, son… las 7:48 PM… ¡En serio! ¿¡Tanto nos demoramos!?-_ dije mientras miraba la hora- _*es mucho tiempo*_

 _-Terminemos las habitaciones y listo…_ -dijo levantándose para luego mirarme

 _-Si…-_ lo imite y me levante _-*ahora solo quedan dos cosas y listo*_

Ordenamos primero la habitación de Haruka… fue difícil ya que tenía un montón de animales de felpa, ¿de dónde saco tantos? Ah, claro se los compre yo… me sorprende que todos estén en excelentes condiciones, mejor dejo de pensar en eso y terminemos con la última habitación.

 _-Estoy exhausto viejo… y todavía queda tu habitación…_ -dijo acostado en su cama mientras iba cerrando sus ojos

 _-Cállate, solo hagamos esto y está todo listo.-_ dije exhausto

 _-Hai~-_ dijo mientras se levantaba

Estábamos limpiando la habitación y Haruka me tiro una almohada en la cara…

 _-¡Oye!-_ le reproche

 _-¿Qué?-_ pregunto mientras me miraba con una sonrisa burlona

 _-¿Por qué tiraste la almohada?-_ pregunte algo molesto

 _-Pues no sé, solo quise tirártela, jajaj_ \- le tire la almohada en la cara _.-¡Oye!-_ se quejó

 _-¿Qué? Solo quise tirártela_ ~-dije en tono burlón

Al final terminamos pegándonos con las almohadas y de las almohadas pasamos a los golpes.

 _-No, viejo nooo_ -dijo eso cuando lo levante y lo tire con fuerza a la cama, apenas revoto le di un puñetazo en la cabeza- _Auu_

 _-No me puedes ganar mocoso~-_ dije con superioridad

 _-¿A sí?-_ dijo antes de abalanzarse contra mí, se quedó sentado en mi pecho y… ¿¡me cacheteo!?- _¡Déjate!_

Tras la pelea, estuvimos forcejeando hasta que cuando lo empuje choco con su cabeza contra la ventana y se escuchó como se destrozó el vidrio…

 _-¡Haruka!-_ grite preocupado

 _-¿Q-que? Aush me duele…-_ dijo mientras ponía ambas manos en su cabeza- _m-me duele_ -las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

 _-shh, shh, ya ven aquí pequeño, déjame ver tu cabeza-_ al revisar pude ver un poco de sangre, tenía un pequeño corte en la cabeza.

Lo cargue hasta el baño y allí limpie la herida con algodón y alcohol, presione hasta que estuve seguro que dejo de sangrar y lo lleve a su habitación, lo deje acostado y me retire a terminar de ordenar mi habitación, Misaki llego apenas termine, subió las escaleras y vio que Haruka estaba acostado con signos de haber estado llorando, fue a la habitación y me vio recogiendo los vidrios.

 _-S-Saru ¿Qué paso?-_ pregunto algo preocupado

 _-Ah~ pues… estuve ordenando con Haruka y luego tuvimos una pequeña pelea y en un último movimiento lo empuje y choco con la ventana… con su cabeza.-_ dije explicándole la situación

 _-¿¡Cuantas veces les he dicho que no peleen!?-_ grito molesto

 _-Yo… lo siento.-_ dije mirando al piso

 _-Ha~_ ***suspiro*** _al menos revisaste a Haruka ¿cierto?-_ pregunto ya mas tranquilo

 _-Si no te preocupes, fue un pequeño corte y el resto es dolor por chocar con el vidrio.-_ aclare

 _-voy a verlo…-_ dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta

 _-Claro.-_ dije terminando de recoger el último cristal

Cuando salí de la habitación pude ver a Misaki hablando con Haruka, al parecer ya estaba tranquilo y calmado, ahora… solo queda reponer la ventana…

 _-Viejo, Oka-san trajo pizza, vamos a comer.-_ hablo animado

 _-¿Ah? Si claro ya voy.-_ dije mientras lo miraba

Bajamos las escaleras y comimos en la sala viendo una película, esto es bastante relajante y lo es más ya que tuvimos un día bastante ajetreado

 _-Nee~ Oka-san, sabes… estuvimos ordenando y encontramos una caja musical ¿sabes de dónde viene?-_ pregunto Haruka mientras comía

 _-¿Una caja musical?-_ contesto Misaki dudoso

 _-Si, al parecer al mocoso le gusto la melodía.-_ aclare mientras dejaba mi vaso en la mesa de centro

 _-¡Ah! ¿Es una caja que más bien parece un carrusel azul?.-_ dijo Misaki dándose un golpe con el puño en la palma de su otra mano

 _=Si=-_ contestamos ambos

 _-Ah~ esa caja fue uno de los primeros regalos que me dio Saru, fue el regalo por nuestro primer año de pareja-_ dijo sonriendo con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro.

 _-¿Yo te lo di?-_ pregunte incrédulo

 _-Sip.-_ dijo alegremente

 _-Oto-san me la regalo.-_ aclaro Haruka

 _-No importa, puedes quedártela, solo si la cuidas bien.-_ dijo Misaki advirtiéndole

 _-¡Claro!-_ contesto alegre y con una sonrisa

 _-Si era tuya… ¿por qué el que se llenó de nostalgia fue el mocoso?-_ pregunte mientras lo miraba algo dudoso

 _-No sé, la última vez que escuche la melodía fue cuando Haruka tenía 6 meses, también la escuchaba mientras tu salías cuando estaba embarazado, me llenaba de paz y tranquilidad, esa melodía me relajaba.-_ aclaro mientras intentaba recordar

 _-Tal vez… el subconsciente del mocoso la recordaba porque tú la escuchabas durante y después del embarazo.-dije tomando una rebanada de pizza_

 _-Podría ser…-_ dijo Misaki algo pensativo

 _-Sea como sea Oka-san, es muy hermosa la casa musical.-_ dijo mientras le sonreía a Misaki

 _-Si verdad, tu padre antes daba buenos regalos~-_ dijo poniendo una de sus manos en su mejilla algo sonrojado recordando un poco

 _-¡Oye! –_ alegue

 _-Es broma~-_ dijo canturreando

 _-El viejo siempre se cree todo jaja.-_ dijo riéndose el mocoso

 _-Ya cállense.-_ dije algo molesto

 _=Hai~=-_ hablaron ambos con un tono de burla y canturreo

Y Así termino nuestro primer día de limpieza… en familia esta vez, ahora comprendo porque Misaki no quería ni moverse al día siguiente, igualmente se le agradece por mantener siempre de pie esta casa…

Hay una cosa que tengo seguro y es que al mocoso y a mí no nos gusta limpiar…

 **Ahri:** _Al final Saru no narro tan mal_.-u-

 **Saru:** _¿Qué? No me vengas con estupideces, narre como los dioses._

 **Todos** _ **:**_ _si claro, lo que tú digas._

 **Ahri** _:_ _al menos fue lindo el Cap._

 **Saru:** _Claro, un hurra por la escritora que se le olvido el tema principal del Cap~_

 **Ahri:** _¡Cállate! ;-;_

 **Misaki:** _Deja de molestarla Saru._

 **Haru:** _Mejor solo terminemos con esto…_

 **Ahri:** _tienes razón…_


	17. Familia Kusanagi

**Haru:** _Bien este Cap lo narro yo._

 **Ahri:** _Creo que has narrado bastantes Cap en esta historia_ ._.

 **Haru:** _¿Qué tiene de malo?_

 **Ahri:** _Nada, nada~_

 **Haru:** _Ok y… ¿De qué trata este Cap?_

 **Ahri:** _En el Cap de hoy estarás en casa del Tío Izumo, ¿verdad Izumo?_

 **Kusa** _ **:**_ _Así es, por eso el título del Cap._

 **Haru:** _¡Ah! Recién lo vengo a leer…_

 **Ahri:** _Eres despistado._

 **Kusa:** _Supongo que eso lo saco de Yata-Chan~_

 **Ahri:** _Si no hay duda de ello~_

 **Haru:** _...Empecemos con esto de una vez_ ¬¬

 **Narra Haruka**

Últimamente Oka-san se ha sentido muy mal, por eso Oto-san lo llevara hoy al médico, así que me dejaran en casa de Izumo-san.

 _-¿Y porque no puedo ir con ustedes?_

 _-Porque será aburrido y los niños aburridos son molestosos._

 _-Estoy entre no creerte y no caer en tu mentira, ¿Cuál debería tomar~?_

 _-Di lo que quieras mocoso, pero aun así no iras._

 _-Eres aburrido~_

 _-No me interesa, es la salud de Misaki la que está en juego._

 _-Bien, ya entendí, pero solo porque se trata de Oka-san._

Después de eso solo nos fuimos al auto, me dejaron en casa de Izumo-san y se fueron al hospital.

Toque el timbre y me recibió Seri-san, tenía el cabello suelto y un vestido blanco bastante lindo, se nota que lo usa porque comodidad, pero le queda bien.

 _-¡Ah! Haruka-chan buenos días_.-dijo dándome una cálida sonrisa.

 _-Buenos días Seri-san-_ correspondí la sonrisa- _lamento el hecho de que me tenga que cuidar en su día libre._

-Oh, no te preocupes, además el que tenía que haber dicho esas palabras era tu padre ¿no crees?- dijo eso mientras me abría la puerta dándome el paso

 _-Gracias, de igual forma lo lamento, si pudiera cuidarme solo no la hubiéramos molestado._

 _-¿No se te permite estar solo en casa?-_ dijo algo curiosa.

Claro es común, hay veces en las que los padres dejan solos a sus hijos a partir de los 7 años, solo si es por un par de horas.

 _-No, no se me permite estar solo en casa._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Pues porque hace tiempo me dejaron solo y me fui a bañar pero deje el agua dada mientras me bañaba y se inundó el baño, además de que no les pareció gracioso el hecho de que todo quedara hecho un desastre y menos les gusto cuando llego la cuenta del agua, esa es la razón…_

 _-Ya veo, bueno no importa, ¿quieres algo de comer?_

 _-¿Eh? Está bien._

 _-Bien si quieres puedes ver Televisión o jugar en la consola._

 _-Ok, gracias._

Me acomode en el sillón y prendí el televisor, escuche la voz de alguien y vi a Nozomu que se dirigía a la cocina, al parecer no me vio, pero puedo escuchar la conversación de la cocina.

 _-Nee~ Mami ¿dónde está mi vasito para tomar jugo?-_ dijo Nozomu

¿Mami? ¿Por qué lo dice en un tono tan… de bebe?

 _-Aquí está, toma._

 _-Gracias, hay jugo de naranja ¿cierto?-_ respondió con el mismo tono

 _-Si no te preocupes, está en el refrigerador, aprovecha y me lo traes ¿de acuerdo?_

 _-Hai~_

Luego solo lo vi salir de la cocina con un "vasito" que tiene tapa y por una esquina una punta para que salga el líquido, algo así como un vaso para bebes.

Cuando me vio su cara fue épica, tenía los ojos como plato y su expresión de sorpresa era inigualable, es más se le cayó hasta el "vaso"…

 _-¿Qué… que haces aquí?-_ dijo sorprendido

 _-No te lo dijeron-_ dije conteniendo la risa- _me quedare aquí hoy, así que… jajaja_

 _-¡De que te ríes!-_ dijo molesto, tenía la cara roja como un tomate.

 _-Sabía… que eras distraído jaja, pero no mimado jajaja._

 _-¿¡Qué tiene de malo!?-grito_

 _-N-nada… es solo que ese vaso ¿no es para bebes?_

 _-A-a mí se me hace cómodo.-_ dijo rojo de vergüenza

 _-Hai, hai~_

 _-Más te vale no decirle a nadie ¡Nadie!-_ dijo eso sacudiéndome.

 _-Bien, ya entendí… ¡suéltame!_

 _-Ok, pero no le digas a nadie._

 _-Ok, ok_.-respondí y pude ver como extendía su dedo meñique.

 _-¡Júralo!_

 _-Hai~-_ extendí mi dedo y lo entrelace con el de él- _es una promesa._

 _-Bien, aun así, ¿Cómo que te quedaras hoy?-_ pregunto

 _-Bueno mis padres fueron al hospital por que Oka-san no se siente muy bien y además dijeron que se quedarían en un hotel cerca del hospital._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Pues Oto-san solo confía en_ _ **UN**_ _hospital para dejar a Oka-san y está cerca de las afueras de la ciudad, así que por eso me quedare hoy._

 _-¿Y porque solo uno?_

 _-Es el hospital en el cual yo nací, además de que son más delicados con los "Donceles" ¿entiendes?_

 _-Claro… bueno si te vas a quedar dormirás conmigo._

 _-¿Eh? ¿Y la habitación de invitados?_

 _-Ah… esa… está en "reparación"_

 _-¿Qué hiciste?_

 _-Pues me puse a jugar allí con mi pelota… rompí el vidrio y le hice un enorme agujero a la pared…_

 _-Ya veo…_

 _-Bien, mejor juguemos._

 _-Claro~_

A los pocos minutos de que nos pusimos a jugar Seri-san llego con una bandeja con sándwiches y unos vasos con jugo, también obligo a Nozomu limpiar el jugo que se derramo cuando se le cayó el vaso.

 _-Tu padre tiene mucha suerte, tu madre es muy linda y amable._

 _-Es porque no la has visto enojada… hasta el casi llora cuando está enojada._

 _-¿de miedo?_

 _-De terror… pero no te preocupes ella es muy amable con los niño, obviamente es más estricta con Himawari y conmigo._

 _-Claro, ella quiere que sean personas correctas ¿no es así?_

 _-Sip, detrás de toda acción de una madre hay una buena acción._

 _-Ya veo._

 _-Dime Haruka ¿tu "madre" te ha golpeado alguna vez?_

 _-Pues… si, pero es porque Oto-san y yo siempre peleamos, obviamente no me golpea solo a mí, Oto-san también se lleva su parte en el castigo._

 _-Oh~ tu madre es justo._

 _-Se puede decir eso._

Escuchamos la puerta abrirse y pude ver a Izumo-san entrar por la puerta junto a Himawari.

 _~Ella es su favorita_ ~-dijo

 _~¿No que los padres no tienen favoritos?~-_ pregunte algo dudoso

 _~No lo creas, a los padres les agrada más cuidar a una niña~-_ afirmo

 _~Sera porque son hombres cuidando a pequeñas niñas_ ~

 _~si pero para el ella es su bebe_ ~-decía algo ¿molesto?

 _~Ya veo~_

 _~Agradezco no ser el mayor,_ _ **siempre el mayor es remplazado por el menor**_

 _~No creo que sea tan así~-_ dije dudoso.

No sé por qué aquellas palabras resuenan en mi cabeza… **"Siempre el mayor es remplazado por el menor"** … ¡Que estoy pensando, yo soy hijo único! ¡No tengo de que preocuparme!

 _-¡Ah! Haruka, buenos días._

 _-Buenos días Izumo-san, Himawari._

- _Buenos días-_ dijo ella.- _Iré a hacer mi tarea._

 _-Claro, te llevare algo en seguida pequeña-dijo eso mientras acariciaba su cabeza_

Puede que Nozomu tenga razón, pero eso es cuento para otras familias, no para la mía…

 _-Te quedaras hoy ¿cierto Haruka?_

 _-Sip._

 _-Trajiste tu pijama y una ropa de repuesto ¿cierto?_

 _-¡Claro!_

 _-Al parecer eres igual de entusiasta que Yata-chan._

 _-Bueno, en ciertos aspectos me parezco a Oka-san_

 _-Pero en otros te pareces a tu padre_ -agrego él.

 _-Nee, Oto-san ¿tú te llevas bien con los padres de Haruka?_

 _-¿Ah? Sí, me llevo muy bien con los dos, de hecho recuerdo que cuando Yata-chan estaba esperando a Haruka, Fushimi llego al Bar preocupado porque no podía elegir un buen nombre para su hijo._

 _-Y fu allí cuando Anna eligió mi nombre ¿no?_

 _-Así es, ella siempre sabe que decir en ese tipo de ocasiones._

 _-Ya veo._

 _-¿Quién eligió mi nombre Oto-san?_

 _-Lo elegí yo._

 _-¿Te pareció bonito?-_ dijo curioso

 _-No, fue el tercero que me llego a la mente y como sabes "la tercera es la vencida" ¿no?_

 _-Oh, ya veo, creo que debes llevarle algo a Onee-chan._

 _-Si tienes razón, gracias por acordarme.-_ dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego el solo subió las escaleras con una bandeja con un par de cosas para comer y tomar.

 _-¿Estás enojado?-_ le pregunte

 _-No… más bien triste…_

 _-Mejor vamos a jugar a tu habitación._

 _-Sí, es mejor…_

Subimos las escaleras y entramos a su habitación, está bastante ordenado, todo está en su lugar y no hay nada desacomodado.

Jugamos un rato y salí un poco mientras él fue al baño, vi a Izumo-san y me acerque a el.

 _-Nee, Izumo-san_

 _-Dime Haruka._

 _-¿Los padres tienen a un hijo favorito?_

 _-¿Eh? No… ¿por qué preguntas?_

 _-Pues… Nozomu…_

 _-¡Ah! Es por eso… no es que Himawari sea mi favorita, es solo que ella no tiene que digamos muchos amigos como Nozomu._

 _-Así que es más por el hecho de que no quiere verla ni dejarla sola ¿cierto?_

 _-Así es_ -dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

Tal vez no debería preocuparme después de todo.

Al seguir caminando pude ver a Himawari junto a Seri-san al parecer solo le estaba ayudando a secarse el cabello.

 _-Haruka…_

 _-¿Que necesita Seri-san?-_ dije acercándome a ella.

 _-Puedes avisarle a Nozomu que la cena esta lista._

 _-Claro, voy enseguida._

Fui a la habitación y Nozomu estaba poniendo una película en el DVD, me miro algo extrañado.

 _-¿Qué sucede?_

 _-Nada, es hora de comer._

 _-Ok, ya voy… hoy cocino Oto-san ¿cierto?_

 _-Si, cuando lo vi estaba en la cocina ¿Por qué la pregunta?_

 _-Es solo que… no quiero que te "intoxiques"_

 _-¿Intoxicarme? ¿Por qué?_

 _-Mi madre le hecha en EXESO pasta de judías a las comidas, yo ya me acostumbre… pero tu…-_ me miro con algo de miedo

 _-Y-ya veo…_

Bajamos y estaba todo listo, lo bueno fue que había más carne que verdura en la comida… creo que eso lo saque de Oto-san.

 _-Nee~ Oka-san ¿podemos dormir hoy en la sala?_

 _-¿En la sala?_

 _-¡Si! Quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo posible para jugar con Haruka así que ¿podemos?_

 _-Claro_ -le respondió ella con una sonrisa

Después de terminar me quede pensando… ¿Cómo hubiera sido Oka-san como mujer?... supongo que la única diferencia seria que tendría pechos, porque cadera tiene, según el Sensei o mejor dicho Tatara-san dijo que era porque había tenido relaciones con un hombre.

No lo entiendo… creo que sería mejor buscar en Internet o preguntarle a algún adulto después, no me gusta quedarme con la duda… mejor pregunto ahora.

 _-Nee~ Izumo-san_

 _-Dime._

 _-¿Qué es tener relaciones?_

 _-Depende, puede ser una relación de noviazgo o algo así._

 _-No me refiero a tener relaciones con un hombre._

 _-…_

 _-¿Izumo-san?_

 _-… ¡Quien te hablo de eso!?_

 _-Tatara-san_

 _-¿¡Totsuka!?_

 _-Sip, él es el Sensei de la escuela… ya sabe, el es enfermero._

 _-¡Hay que matar a ese idiota!-_ dijo eso enojado apretando su puño con mucha fuerza.

 _-¿Pero qué es?_

 _-Eh… es información que tienen que decirte tus padres_ \- en eso apareció Nozomu.

 _-Entonces tú me lo puedes decir a mi ¿no? Dijiste que es información que los padres deben dar… así que ¿me lo dirás?_

 _-¡No! ¡Cuando seas más grande!_

 _-Pe-_

 _-Nada de peros, te lo diré cuando seas más grande_.-agrego al parecer esta incomodo con la pregunta.

 _-Mejor no preguntemos Nozomu._

 _-¿Por qué no?_

 _-Al parecer la pregunta es incomoda._

 _-Pero…_

 _-Hazle caso a Haruka… esa no es una pregunta fácil de responder y menos si el que pregunta es un niño pequeño_ -dijo revolviendo el cabello de Nozomu y el mío- _Pónganse sus pijamas y aprovechen esta noche._

 _=Hai~=_

Nos pusimos nuestros pijama y pude fijarme que el pijama de Nozomu era un pijama de cuerpo completo… de oso… bueno no me puedo quejar el que tengo en casa es uno de gato, solo traje el que parecía más maduro.

 _-¿Qué con ese pijama?-_ pregunte

 _-¡Ah! Es que a mí me gusta me abriga más y es cómodo~, además a Oka-san le gusta cómo me veo con esto_ -dijo alegre

 _-¿Eres él bebe de mama?_

 _-Se puede decir que soy algo así._

 _-Ya veo… oye._

 _-Dime._

 _-Invitemos a tu hermana para que podamos jugar los tres juntos._

 _-¿Ah? ¿Por qué?_

 _-A tu padre no le gusta que ella este sola, además ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es casi de nuestra misma edad y es tu hermana, no le veo la razón para apartarla._

 _-Bueno, si… tienes razón, ¡vamos a buscarla!_

 _-Hai._

Subimos las escaleras y tocamos la puerta de Himawari, abrió casi enseguida.

 _-¿Qué necesitan?-_ dijo ella.

 _=Queremos que pases la noche con nosotros=_

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-Vamos, juguemos juntos_ -le dije

 _-Relájate un poco Onee-chan, no estamos en la escuela_ -dijo el alegre

 _-Pe-pero…_

 _=¡Vamos!=-_ dijimos y la tomamos de una mano cada uno y la llevamos a la sala.

Allí había un fotón grande y habían algunos bocadillos y cosas para beber, estaban los sillones y la mesa de centro a los lados, así teníamos todo el espacio libre y visión directa a la TV.

 _-Juguemos, después de todo en esta consola se puede jugar de hasta 8 personas-_ dijo Nozomu mientras le entregaba un control.

 _-Bien, de acuerdo… jugare un rato…_

Apenas dijo eso sonreímos victoriosos.

Hicimos muchas cosas esa noche, jugamos en la consola, vimos películas y algunas series, hicimos una pelea de almohadas-*todavía me duele la nariz por uno de los golpes*- unas luchas, en la cual Nozomu y yo perdimos, hablamos un par de cosas y al final nos quedamos dormidos a eso de las 6 AM.

Cuando despertamos estábamos tapados y vimos a Izumo-san preparando el desayuno.

 _¿Qué hora es?-preguntamos_

 _-Son las 9:26 AM, levántense, lávense la cara y las manos para desayunar._

 _Hai~_

Después de desayunar, ordenar y bañarnos nos pusimos a jugar de nuevo pero en el patio… corrimos mucho, nos caímos y nos ensuciamos, pero fue divertido…

Fue un día bastante divertido, pero todo lo bueno tiene que acabar… todo término cuando llegaron mis padres, recogí mis cosas y me despedí de todos.

 _-Ven a visitar de vez en cuando Haruka._

 _-Claro, nos vemos… mañana en la escuela jeje_

 _-Si es cierto jaja._

 _-Nos vemos mañana Himawari-chan_

 _-Oh… um, nos vemos mañana Fushimi._

 _-Es Haruka, puedes decirme así, después de todo somos amigo ¿no?-dije_ con una sonrisa.

 _-¡Hai!-_ dijo ella con una sonrisa.

 _-Cuídate Haruka-chan._

 _-Claro, eso hare Seri-san_

 _-Nos vemos Haruka_ -dijo con una sonrisa y se acercó hasta mi oído- _~Gracias~_

 _~De nada, después de todo fue divertido jugar con ella también~_

 _-Bien nos vamos, Haruka apúrate…_

 _-¡Ya voy!-_ me despedí agitando la mano y me subí al auto _-¡Nos vemos!-_ dije abriendo la ventana del auto.

 _Adiós_ -se despidieron haciendo una seña con la mano.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, deje mis cosas en el sillón y me quede mirando a mis padres.

 _-¿Y?_

 _-¿Y qué?_

 _-Como les fue, ¿Qué tiene Oka-san?_

 _-Ah… eso._

 _-Haruka_

 _-Dime Oka-san_

- _Vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita-_ dijo con una sonrisa

 _-Serás el hermano mayor mocoso_ -dijo Oto-san

En ese momento aquellas palabras volvieron a mi mente **"Siempre el mayor es remplazado por el menor"…** seré remplazado…

El solo pensarlo me dejo en un estado de shock, no reaccione, no sé cómo tomarme esto, para mí esto es… solo un trago amargo.

 **Ahri:** _Me gusto como narraste pequeño_

 **Haru:** _Gracias._

 **Kusa:** _¿En serio a algunos hermanos mayores les pasa eso?_

 **Ahri:** _Te sorprendería, mis hermanos mayores fueron prácticamente "remplazados" por mí y por mi hermana gemela, pero la menor soy yo_ –w-

 **Haru:** _Yo tengo una duda_

 **Kusa:** _¿Cuál?_

 **Haru/Ahri:** _¿Cómo conseguiste una esposa tan hermosa?_

 **Kusa:** _¿Eh?_

 **Haru:** _No entiendo que fue lo que le vio a él._

 **Ahri:** _Lo que sé, es que… dinero no fue._

 **Kusa:** _no puede ser simplemente la personalidad_ ¬¬

 **Ahri/Haru:** _Quien sabe~_

 **Kusa:** _¡Dejen de molestar y terminen esto de una vez!_

 **Ahri/Haru:** _Hai~_


	18. Yuu

**Ahri:** _Bien este Cap es narrado por Saru…_

Saru _: Obvio_

Ahri: _y Haruka._

 **Saru:** _¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo narran dos personas en el mismo Cap?_

 **Misaki** _ **:**_ _Deja de quejarte Saru, además ¿Qué tiene de malo?_

 **Haru:** _el que debería estar molesto aquí ¡soy yo!_

 **Saru:** _Ya cállate ade-_

 **Ahri:** _Muy bien empecemos con este Cap_ ^u^/

 **Saru:** _¡Oye!_

 **Ahri** _ **:**_ _Parte Saru… ¡Ahora!_

 **Narra Saru**

La acción de Haruka me dejo sin palabras, sus ojos estaban vacíos, su cuerpo paralizado… él está en ¿shock? ¿Por qué?

 _-Haruka_ -dije moviendo la mano frente a su cara, pero no reacciono- _¡Haruka! ¡Haruka!-_ lo tome y lo sacudí un poco y al parecer volvió en sí.

 _-¿Eh?... ¿qué?... ¿qué pasa?-_ pregunto extrañado.

 _-¿Qué te paso? Apenas te dimos la noticia quedaste paralizado-_ dije mirándolo a la cara

 _-¿A si?-_ dijo incrédulo

 _-Si, que tienes Haruka… ¿no te agrada la idea de tener un hermanito?-_ pregunto Misaki preocupado.

 _-No, no es eso… solo me quede pensando… como sería el nuevo miembro de la familia-_ dijo con una sonrisa.

 _-Oh, ya veo, pero no te preocupes todavía quedan casi 8 meses para pensar en ello_.-dijo Misaki acariciándole la cabeza con una sonrisa.

 _-Es cierto mocoso, no te adelantes tanto, en 3 meses más sabremos que es_.-dije algo preocupado _*¿y si es otro niño? ¿y si sale igual a este? Por dios, no gracias*_

 _-Te refieres a que si es niño o niña ¿no?-_ dijo mirándome fijamente

 _-Si, solo al cuarto mes se saben esas cosas ¿entiendes?-_ dijo Misaki

 _-Si, ya entendí~-_ dijo alegre

 _-Ok, voy a preparar algo para comer, así que tu Saru encárgate de bajar las cosas del auto_.-dijo señalando la puerta

 _-Claro, ya voy_.-conteste sin ganas

 _-Haruka, tu anda a dejar la ropa sucia en el cesto para luego lavarla.-_ ordeno mientras señalaba la mochila que en la cual traía la ropa de ayer y obviamente refiriéndose a la que está usando.

 _-Si.-_ dijo desganado.

Fui al auto y saque la pequeña maleta en la cual llevamos un poco de ropa y también saque una bolsa en la cual solo había basura, claro a Misaki se le ocurrió comer de todo cuando veníamos de vuelta.

Entre a la casa y bote la basura, subí las escaleras con la maleta para dejar la ropa sucia en el cesto, al entrar a la sala de lavado vi a Haruka pensativo… es más ni siquiera había sacado la ropa sucia de su mochila, me acerque con cuidado y pude notar en su rostro algo de preocupación.

 _-¿Qué tienes?-_ le pregunte, al instante el me miro y se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de su cara.

 _-¡Espacio vita!-_ me grito y me aleje un poco de él.

 _-Bien y ¿Qué tienes?-_ volví a repetir la pregunta

 _-Nada…-_ pronuncio mientras su mirada era dirigida al piso.

 _-Estas mintiendo, ni siquiera me has mirado a la cara.-_ dije algo molesto.

 _-Oto-san…_

 _-*lo que diga no es bueno… uso la palabra Oto-san, ¡OTO-SAN!*-¿qu-que?-_ dije algo nervioso.

 _-Yo siempre soy muy problemático para ti…-_ dijo mientras seguía mirando al piso

 _-¿y eso que?-_ pregunte.

 _-Tu detestas mucho las cosas que son molesta… y más si te molestan a ti-_ decía mientras su mirada cambiaba a una triste _*¿qué tiene?*_

 _-¿Que sucede con eso?-_ pregunte _*no entiendo a donde vamos a llegar con todo esto*_

 _-Yo soy molesto para ti… ¿no sería mejor deshacerse del estorbo? Después de todo siempre he sido una molestia, interrumpo tus momentos con Oka-san, peleo y alego contigo, te echo la culpa de varias cosas que he hecho-_ decía eso mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas- _incluso abecés digo que te odio, pero…_

 _-Haruka…-_ no sé cómo calmarlo, está llorando… ¡Yo quiero llorar!- _yo…_

 _-Soy un estorbo y una molestia… entonces ¿Qué hago aquí_?-las lágrimas caían sin control alguno, no cesaban… _*verlo así… no me gusta*_

Me miro a la cara y se sorprendió bastante… ¿Qué fue lo que vio?, sentí que alguien entro al cuarto en el que estábamos, me di vuelta solo un poco y pude ver quien era.

 _-Oigan ustedes dos porque_ -era Misaki y al parecer él también estaba sorprendido, pero su sorpresa cambio a preocupación- _Po-porque… ¿Por qué están llorando?_

 _-¿Llorando? El único que estaba llorando aquí es Haruka_ –respondí.

Misaki tomo mis manos y las puso en mis mejillas… estaban algo húmedas, yo… ¿llore? ¿Por qué?, no pude ni responderme a mí mismo… pero entre la confusión sentí los brazos de Misaki rodearme, me estaba abrazando… luego alejo uno de sus brazos y con la mano le hizo una seña a Haruka para que se acercara, al final nos abrazó a ambos.

Bajamos a la sala y nos sentamos en el sillón, allí Misaki pregunto qué pasaba, pero para ser sincero… ni yo mismo sé que paso.

 _-¿Van a responder o no?-_ dijo Misaki mientras nos miraba a ambos.

 _-No a que te refieres Misaki_ -le respondí.

 _-Saru nadie llora porque quiere y mucho menos tu-_ dijo señalándome- _rara vez lloras, es más prácticamente nunca te veo llorar.-_ aclaro

 _-Tal vez me entro una basura en el ojo.-_ dije excusándome

 _-No me mientas, Haruka… ¿hablaron de algo antes?_

 _-Si…-_ dijo agachando la mirada.

 _-¿De qué hablaron?-_ pregunto

 _-Solo de un par de cosas… relacionadas con lo molesto y estorboso que soy_ -dijo sin levantar la mirada.

 _-¿Molesto? ¿Estorboso?... ¿Por qué lo serias?-_ pregunto incrédulo.

 _-Siempre arruino todos sus momento peleo mucho con él y alego también_ …-no pudo terminar cuando comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

 _-No, no pequeño no llores, si lo haces me harás llorar a mí_ -dijo Misaki con una voz muy triste- _shh, shh~ ya… todo está bien, no te preocupes… mami está contigo-_ dijo eso mientras lo sentaba en sus piernas y lo arrullaba- _no eres ni una molestia y mucho menos un estorbo, tu… haces nuestro diario vivir cada vez más interesante_ \- dijo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro del pequeño.

 _-*Realmente es muy triste verlo así*_

Después de llorar un rato se durmió, así que lo tome en brazos y lo cargue hasta su habitación, Misaki me acompañaba y apenas lo deje recostado en la cama Misaki lo tapo.

 _-Saru…-_ dijo triste

 _-Dime_ -conteste.

 _-Al parecer somos débiles_.-dijo y pude notar que estaba a punto de llorar.

 _-¿Por qué lo dices?-_ me acerque a él y lo abrase.

 _-Somos débiles ante sus palabras y sus lágrimas… No me gustaría que el vuelva a llorar por ese motivo_.-dijo mientras comenzaban a deslizarse las lágrimas por su hermoso rostro.

 _-A mí tampoco me gustaría eso Misaki_ -dije mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con la manga de mu suéter.

 _-Tal vez…-_ dijo preocupado y pensativo.

 _-¿Qué sucede?-_ le pregunte.

 _-Tal vez por eso lloraste cuando estabas con el… te hablo sobre ese mismo tema después de todo y como padre no lo soportaste, no soportas que tu hijo se sienta tan miserable y más si se trata de algo que es por causa familiar ¿no es así?-_ dijo triste.

 _-Supongo…-_ conteste

 _-Solo hay que vivir nuestra vida como siempre, pero… ¿Por qué de repente se puso a pensar en eso?-_ dijo Misaki algo dudoso.

 _-Tal vez piense que con la llegada del nuevo hermano o hermana nosotros nos olvidaremos de él… solo porque es un poco molestoso conmigo-_ dije mientras miraba a Haruka el cual dormía plácidamente.

 _-Ya veo, pero nosotros como padres tenemos que quererlos a ambos por igual.-_ afirmo Misaki.

 _-Si lo sé, por ahora mejor dejémoslo descansar_ -dije mientras salía de la habitación _-vamos Misaki.-_ le llame la atención

 _-Ya voy-_ dijo antes de darle un beso en la cabeza a Haruka y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta despacio.

Ya han pasado unos cuantos meses desde aquello, Misaki está más "redondo", claro después de todo lo que trae dentro es una pequeña niña, pero… ¡los antojos que tiene por esta niña son peores que los que tuvo por Haruka! Con Haruka solo pedía helado y esas cosas, pero con la niña… pide pasteles, donas, helado, chocolate, dulces, entre otras muchas cosas… realmente no sé si se hizo "redondo" por la bebe que lleva dentro o por todo lo que se ha comido.

Ya estamos a fines del octavo mes y al parecer a Haruka le parece bastante interesante ver a Misaki tan "redondo" *creo más que es de glotón* aun así, es lindo ver al mocoso apoyar su cabeza en la panza de Misaki.

 _-Viejo ¿Cómo crees que será la niña?-_ pregunto con curiosidad.

 _-No lo sé, pero mientras no saque el genio de Misaki todo estará bien_.-respondí dándole un sorbo a mi café.

 _-¿Y si lo saca?-_ pregunto.

 _-Pobre sea el que más adelante se case con ella_ -dije dejando la taza en la mesa.

 _-Entonces te da lo mismo si ella se casa y se larga de la casa ¿no?-_ dijo mirándome atentamente.

 _-Pues, es algo que tendrá que pasar más adelante… a todo esto ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?-_ le pregunte.

 _-Pues… no se mucho sobre estas cosas, además de que no sé cómo piensan los padres antes de tener a un bebe… me gustaría que fuera como yo_ ~-dijo con una sonrisa.

 _-¿con tu personalidad? ¿Me quieres dejar en un manicomio_?-le pregunte con una sonrisa burlona.

 _-¡No me refiero a eso!-_ alego

 _-¿Entonces?-_ pregunte

 _-Me refiero en aspecto, la gente dice que soy una perfecta combinación entre ustedes dos_ -dijo alegre.

 _-¿Perfecta combinación? ¿Por qué? Yo te veo bastante normal_ -dije restándole importancia al asunto.

 _-Lo dicen porque a la gente le gusta mi cabello azul y mis ojos color ámbar, según ellos dicen que lucen bastante bien juntos_ –aclaro

 _-Lo que tú di_ \- se escuchó un fuerte grito que venía desde el segundo piso.

 _-¡SARU!-_ fue un grito bastante fuerte.

Subimos ambos las escaleras y Misaki estaba arrodillado con una mueca de dolor.

 _-¡Misaki!-_ grite alterado.

 _-¡Me duele Saru! ¡Llama una ambulancia!-_ grito con dolor.

 _-¡Haruka busca el bolso negro que está dentro del armario!-_ le llame la atención y fue enseguida a buscarlo.

Tome el teléfono y llame a una ambulancia a los pocos minutos llegaron a la casa y nos fuimos rumbo al hospital más cercano.

Al final nos dijeron que eran solo contracciones, pero él bebe no nacería hasta sino uno días más, pedí que llevaran a Misaki al hospital en donde nació Haruka y así lo hicieron.

 _-Viejo… ¿Qué pasara ahora?-_ pregunto preocupado Haruka.

 _-Solo hay que esperar, esto es solo cosa de tiempo y paciencia-_ dije mientras le revolvía el cabello.

Nos quedamos en el hospital durante la noche, todo estaba bien hasta que Misaki comenzó a quejarse demasiado, llegaron un par de enfermeras y se lo llevaron… al parecer entro en labor de parto, Haruka y yo estábamos sentados en la sala de espera, estaba nervioso, pero no podía mostrar mis nervios ante Haruka o sino se preocuparía.

Paso un buen rato y una enfermera llego con un pequeño bulto envuelto en una pequeña manta color rosa, me la entrego y me felicito, al parecer está completamente sana… pude notar unos pequeños cabellos oscuros, no eran del color de Misaki y luego me acorde _**"Me gustaría que fuera como yo"**_

 _ **-***_ _¡El_ __ _mocoso hecho la sal!*-_ Mire a Haruka el cual se estaba poniendo de puntitas para ver a su hermanita… me agache un poco para que la pudiera ver bien.

 _-¡Que linda! Le elegiste un nombre ¿verdad viejo?-_ dijo mientras me miraba

Mi mente quedo en blanco…¡Se nos olvidó el maldito nombre!, al menos la culpa no recae solo en mí, después de todo Misaki tampoco se acordó…¿Y ahora?

 _-Viejo… viejo_ -dijo mientras movía su mano frente a mi cara, no le preste atención hasta que sentí una bofetada.

 _-¡Mocoso!-_ le grite

 _-No me hacías caso y no grites, la vas a despertar.-_ dijo señalando a la bebe.

Estuve alrededor de unos 40 minutos pensando un nombre… hubiera sido más tiempo de no ser porque una enfermera se me acerco diciendo que Misaki ya despertó.

Entre a la blanca habitación y allí estaba el mirándonos a los tres, sonrió apenas vio el pequeño bulto que cargaba, me acerque y se lo entregue.

 _-Misaki…_

 _-¿Qué sucede Saru?-_ me pregunto, su voz demuestra cansancio.

 _-Pues…_

 _-El viejo quiere decir que… la niña no tiene nombre._

 _-¿¡Que!?-_ grito despertando a la bebe, la arrullo e hizo lo posible para calmarla, hasta que lo logro _.-¿Cómo que no tiene nombre Saru?-_ pregunto algo enojado.

 _-No me eches la culpa a mí, ni siquiera tú te acordaste de elegir uno_ -dije mientras lo señalaba.

 _-Busca un nombre, ahora…-_ ordeno.

 _-No es tan fácil Misaki, te acuerdas todo lo que alegaste por todos los nombre que te dije cuando estabas esperando a Haruka.-_ le recordé.

 _-Es cierto pe-_

 _-Yuu-_ dijo Haruka

 _=¿Qué dijiste?=-_ preguntamos ambos.

 _-Yuu, ese nombre es bonito._

 _-¿Por qué Yuu?-_ pregunto Misaki.

 _-Pues a mí me gusto o mejor dicho para mí su significado me parece perfecto.-_ decía mientras señalaba el nombre en un libro en el cual habían otros cientos de nombres más- _Yuu quiere decir "Amable" y Haruka quiere decir "Relajado" a mí me gusto el nombre._

 _-Bueno si es así, entonces que se quede con ese nombre_ -dije mientras miraba a Misaki.

 _-Es cierto, además es bastante bonito el nombre-_ dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

Después de eso solo nos dedicamos a descansar y esperar al día en el cual den a Misaki de alta.

 **Narra Haruka**

Después de la semana que tuvimos que pasar afuera por lo del tema del bebe, volvimos a casa, Yuu tenía que dormir con mis padres ya que entre Oto-san y yo nos estamos encargando de arreglar una de las habitaciones que sobraban para la bebe, al menos ya está pintada, pero no de color rosa, sino más bien un color lila, estuvimos como 3 días arreglando, limpiando y ordenando la habitación, pero al menos ya está lista.

 _=¡Al fin!=-_ dijimos Oto-san y yo.

 _-Hacen mucho escandalo ustedes dos, no es para tanto_ -dijo Oka-san mientras nos miraba.

 _-Dices eso ahora Misaki, pero el trabajo lo hicimos nosotros_ -dijo mientras me señalaba y luego se señalaba a el mismo- _tu no moviste ni un musculo para arreglar esta habitación.-_ dijo antes de acostarse en el suelo.

 _-Aja como tú digas, aunque sea quedo bastante bonita la habitación de la pequeña-_ dijo mientras miraba completamente toda la habitación.

 _-Misaki, ahora solo queda que hagas la cuna de la bebe, por allá están las mantas y cobijas para que la hagas_ -dijo señalando un cesto pequeño en el cual se encontraba la ropa de cama para la cuna.

 _-Claro, ya voy~ después de todo esto es lo más fácil que queda hacer_.-dijo alegre mientras tomaba las cosas.

Con el paso de los días puedo notar de que no es nada fácil cuidar a un bebe, además de que no tienen mucho tiempo, pero Oka-san dice que los bebes son así hasta el tercer mes y después se empiezan a relajar un poco.

Solo espero que… Yuu no les cause muchos problemas.

 **Ahri:** _Que lindo Cap~_

 **Saru:** _Como tu digas_

 **Misaki:** _Ella tiene razón~_

 **Saru:** _No te pongas del lado de esta loca-_ dijo señalándome

 **Ahri:** _Para el próximo Capitulo tenemos un personaje especial!_

 **Haru:** _¿Especial?_

 **Ahri:** _así es, el personaje especial es... ¡Niki!_

 **Todos:** _¿¡Que!?_

 **Saru:** _¿¡Estas enferma o que!?-_ dijo mientras me sacudía

 **Niki:** _¿Porque mejor no la dejas en paz?, parece que no sabes tratar una mujer My little Monkey-_ dijo con una sonrisa

 **Ahri:** _ese es el personaje especial para el próximo Cap~_

 **¡Spoiler!**

 **Ahri/Niki:** _El próximo Cap se llamara Alice~_

 **Todos:** _¿Alice?_

 **Haru:** _es el nombre de una tarántula del anciano ¿o que?_

 **Misaki/Saru:** _Estamos en las misma..._

 _ **Ahri/Niki:**_ _Nos vemos en el próximo Cap~_

 **Todos:** _¿¡y solo ellos saben!?_

 **Saru:** _El enfermo viene llegando al final y sabe, ¡exijo saber!_


	19. Alice

**Ahri:** _muy bien… voy a anunciar quien narrara hoy._

 **Saru:** _me quede con la duda del Cap anterior ¡De que mierda trata este Cap!_

 **Niki:** _Cállate y escucha Monito~_

 **Saru:** _¡Voy a matarlo!-_ dijo antes de lanzarse a Niki, pero antes de poder llegar a golpear fue sujetado por Misaki

 **Misaki:** _¡No puedes! ¡Se supone que es el personaje especial!_

 **Saru:** _lo único de especial que tendrá ¡Sera su funeral!_

 **Ahri:** _Bien, el primero en narrar será Saru._

 **Saru:** _¿Cómo que el primero? ¿Narraran dos nuevamente?_

 **Ahri:** _Nop, esta vez serán tres._

 **Saru/Misaki:** _¿¡Tres!?_

 **Haru** : _Esta chica esta Cu-cu_ -dijo mientras giraba un dedo al lado de ser cabeza expresando que estoy loca

 **Ahri:** _Estoy completamente sana… no alarguemos esto y comencemos de una vez._

 **-Narra Saru- Haruka- Niki- Saru- Haruka y Saru.**

 **Saru:** _Si me toca tantas veces a mí, ¡mejor narro todo yo!_

 **Ahri:** _Comencemos_

 **Narra Saru**

El día de hoy es bastante hermoso, el clima estaba perfecto, no hacia ni mucho calor ni frio, es más decidimos salir al jardín trasero de la casa y disfrutar en del aire puro de este día… todo era tan relajante Misaki estaba tranquilo y la bebe estaba dormida en una cuna que estaba bajo el árbol en el cual Misaki y yo estábamos sentados disfrutando de la sombra que este propinaba, todo era paz… hasta que llego él con un humor de los mil demonios, tiro su mochila en el pasto y se acostó bajo la sombra del árbol mientras refunfuñaba.

 _-¿Qué sucedió Haruka?-_ pregunto Misaki extrañado por el comportamiento del mocoso.

 _-¡Nada!-_ grito.

 _-No grites mocoso, despertaras a tu hermana_ -dije mirándolo con un poco de ira.

 _-Lo siento~-_ dijo sin interés.

 _-Cuéntame que paso Haruka_ -dijo Misaki mientras lo miraba.

 _-Pues… participe en las audiciones para la obra que va a hacer mi salón_ -dijo mirando a otro lado.

 _-Ya veo, así que no te eligieron porque eres pésimo actor ¿no es así mocoso?, bueno es más que obvio que no te elegirían_ -dije con una sonrisa burlona.

 _-¡Saru! ¡No lo molestes!-_ me regaño Misaki

 _-No es eso, además sus comentarios me resbalan_ -dijo sin mirarme a la cara.

 _-¿Entonces?-_ pregunte.

 _-Me eligieron…-_ dijo sin ánimos

 _-¿Te enojaste porque te eligieron?-_ pregunto Misaki.

 _-Me sentí feliz porque me eligieran, pero no quería el papel que me propinaron_.-dijo algo triste.

 _-Te apuesto que le dieron el papel de un árbol Misaki fufu~-_ dije burlescamente

 _-Me dieron el principal…-_ dijo mirando el piso.

¿Qué? ¿Le dieron el principal? ¿A este pelmazo? ¿Cómo paso? ¿Un retrasado dirige la obra?

 _-Saru, ¿qué piensas?...-_ pregunto Misaki curioso.

 _-¡Nada!...nada_ -dije sin mirarlo.

 _-Aun así Haruka, es un honor tener el papel principal-_ dijo Misaki animado.

 _-Lo se Oka-san, pero…-_ dijo mirando algo nervioso a Misaki.

 _-¿Qué sucede?-_ pregunto preocupado.

 _-Para ser más preciso mocoso ¿Cuál es la obra?-_ pregunte sin interés.

 _-Pues… es Alicia…-_ dijo en un susurro casi inaudible mirando el piso.

 _-Perdona ¿qué?-_ pregunte- _No te escuche.-_ dije mientras lo miraba directamente.

- ***suspiro*-** _Es Alicia, para ser más exacto: Alice Adventures in The Wonderland.-_ dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro-la cual dejo consternados tanto a Haruka como a Misaki- y me reí durante un buen rato.

 _-¡Saru!-_ me grito Misaki dándome un fuerte Zape en la cabeza.

 _-¡Auu! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?-_ pregunte poniendo una de mis manos en el lugar donde golpeo.

 _-No seas así de malo con el niño…-_ dijo mirándome enojado.

 _-Ok, ok_ -dije sin mirarlo.

 _-¿Qué papel querías tú Haruka?-_ le pregunto Misaki.

 _-Pues… el del gato, el del sombrerero o el del conejo blanco, ¡pero no quería el de Alicia!-_ dijo cubriéndose la cara con sus manos por pura vergüenza.

 _-¿Y porque te dieron ese papel?-_ le pregunte, aunque aún tengo ganas de reír.

 _-A la maestra le gusto mi voz, además dijo que tengo una cara muy redondita y unos ojos muy grandes… aparte de que soy bastante delgado y mis facciones son un tanto_ _femeninas…-_ dijo algo sonrojado.

 _-Eso es una vil ment-_ no pude terminar ya que me puse a ver al niño más detalladamente _-*¡Parece una niña!*-_ mire a Misaki y este me miraba extrañado.

 _-¿Qué pasa Saru?-_ me pregunto.

 _-Misaki…-_ hable un poco bajo

 _-Dime…-_ dijo algo dudoso

 _-¡Este niño parece toda una niña!-_ dije señalando a Haruka _\- ¡Te echo la culpa a ti!-_ lo señale esta vez a él.

 _-¿¡Que!? ¡no me vengas con esa mierda Saru! ¡Tú tienes bastante cadera y tus facciones son más finas!-_ me dijo señalándome con su dedo de pies a cabeza.

 _-¿¡Ha!? ¿¡Me estás diciendo afeminado!?-_ pregunte molesto.

 _-No te lo estoy diciendo, ¡Te lo estoy dejando en claro_!- grito en un tono igualmente molesto

Al final por una estúpida discusión termine durmiendo en la perrera… así es, tenemos perro… pero para mí mala suerte me dejaron durmiendo con él.

 _-Dame un poco de espacio-_ dije corriendo al perro un poco más para al lado.

El solo se dedicó a lamerme y acostarse a mi lado.

 _-Aunque sea tu si me quieres_ -dije abrasándolo- _eres tan pequeño Yoru~_

Yoru es un perro que YO encontré abandonado, tenía unos pocos días de nacido y me dio pena así que simplemente lo traje a casa, ahora tiene solo dos meses y sigue siendo pequeño.

El nombre del perro es Yoru, pero el perro es completamente blanco… irónico ¿no?

Pasaron dos semanas y el día de la obra llego… para mi mala suerte me toco una reunión muy importante ese mismo día… ¿¡Es en serio!?

 **Narra Haruka**

El día de la obra es hoy, al final decidí hacer el papel de Alicia, después de todo "Soy el estelar" pensaba con un brillo en los ojos.

Lo malo era que Oto-san tenía una reunión así que no podía asistir y Oka-san tenía que ir hoy al médico, pero dijo que llegaría para la obra.

Estoy algo nervioso, tengo un nudo en el estómago, pero no puedo dar marcha atrás.

 _-Haruka, ven tienes que arreglarte, falta una hora para que empiece la obra-_ dijo la maestra mientras me llamaba

 _-Ya voy-_ me dirigí al camerino y me cambie por un vestido celeste **(Multimedia)** me pusieron una peluca de cabello tan largo que llegaba hasta mi cintura y del mismo color de mi cabello, me pusieron unas orejas finas de conejo negro con un cintillo con algunos naipes en el centro, arreglaron bien los últimos detalles que estaban relacionados con la peluca y quede listo, ahora solo falta esperar los últimos 20 minutos antes de salir a escena.

 _ **Los papeles eran:**_

 **Alicia:** era yo obviamente.

 **El conejo blanco:** era Kaname.

 **La reina roja:** era Mitsuki… a ella si le dejaron elegir su papel.

 **Sombrerero:** era Nozomu.

 **La liebre de marzo:** era un compañero llamado Tatsumi.

 **El gato Cheshire:** era Mutsuki, le toco remplazar al chico que lo interpretaría, por suerte se sabe los diálogos porque ayudo en los ensayos.

 **La oruga azul:** es otro compañero llamado Yuuishiro

Y el resto de los papeles están distribuidos con los demás miembros de la clase.

 **-en 10 minutos empieza la escena-**

Mire por detrás del telón y me fije que Oka-san no estaba.

 _-*Tal vez se demore un poco*.-_ me dije a mi mismo dándome un poco de esperanzas.

 **En otro Lugar 20 minutos antes.**

¿Este día no podría ser más aburrido? Realmente detesto venir al médico, es tan aburrido y demasiado tranquilo… todo era paz y silencio hasta que escuche unas quejas bastante fuertes.

 _-¿¡Cómo que van a atrasar la hora!?-*esa voz*-_ _¡Tengo que ir a un lugar en este mismo instante! Pero claro~ tengo que esperar primero a que los ineptos arreglen el error que cometieron con las horas._

La persona que estaba alegando no era nada más y nada menos que el "esposo" de mi querido hijo… me estaba riendo en voz baja de la escena que estaba armando _-*aunque tiene razón para alegar_ *- me seguía riendo, hasta que note que tenía un bebe en las manos, estaba tapado con una manta rosa, así que debe ser una niña, pero al fijarme bien la bebe tenía la cara roja y estaba llorando muy fuerte _-*debe ser por eso que está aquí hoy*_ \- me acerque después de que termino de alegar y se puso a intentar tranquilizar a la bebe.

 _-Vaya, ni me imaginaba que te vería por aquí hoy, pequeño~-_ dije llamándole la atención.

 _-¿Q-que hace aquí?-_ dijo algo ¿pálido?

 _-Vine por unos exámenes pequeño~ y veo que tu estas aquí por la bebe ¿no?... no sabía que habían tenido otro bebe_ -dije mirándolo a la cara.

 _-Pu-pues… la bebe nació hace unos 4 meses_ -dijo mientras miraba a la pequeña que estaba empezando a tranquilizarse.

 _-¿Cómo se llama?-_ pregunte

 _-¿Cómo?-_ Pregunto confundido.

 _-Dije ¿Cómo se llama?-_ volví a repetir la pregunta.

 _-Su nombre es Yuu, Haruka escogió ese nombre.-_ dijo mientras arrullaba a la bebe.

 _-Ya veo~ y ¿A dónde tenías que ir?-_ pregunte.

 _-Solo tenía que ir a un lugar… tenía que ver a Haruka-_ dijo triste.

 _-De acuerdo, como sea ya me tengo que ir_.-dije despidiéndome con la mano.

 _-Claro… adiós_ -dijo mientras tomaba su teléfono.

Seguí caminando y lo escuche hablar por teléfono

 ***Conversación en Altavoz***

 _-Saru… no puedo ir a ver a Haruka, la hora se retrasó por un error y realmente Yuu está empeorando, no puedo irme del hospital.-_ dijo algo preocupado.

 _-¿¡Cómo!? No puedo ir tampoco, él está esperando que vayas.-_ dijo algo apresurado.

 _-Lo sé pero…-_ dijo mirando a la bebe-no puedo irme de aquí -pronuncio en tono triste.

 _-¡Muy bien! Intentare terminar con esto rápido, para ir a verlo, pero… no prometo nada Misaki-_ contesto algo preocupado.

 _-Lo entiendo… has lo mejor que puedas-_ dijo intentando darle ánimos.

 _-Bien, nos vemos-_ dijo algo apurado.

 _-Nos vemos_ -dijo antes de colgar.

 **Silencio~**

 _-…Este era su día y no puedo asistir, realmente espero que me perdone, me hubiera encantado verlo de Alicia, apuesto que se hubiera visto bien a pesar de ser un niño_.-dijo en tono triste…no, mejor dicho destrozado.

 _-*¿Alicia?... ¿no que una escuela iba a hacer una obra? Puede ser…*-_ dije pensando para mí mismo _.-~mejor me voy~_

 **Narra Saru**

Esto es malo… posiblemente nos odie por no ir a verlo, a mí me perdonaría porque sabía que tenía trabajo, pero Misaki… ¿Cómo demonios hago esto más rápido?...

Pase a una sala de la oficina y pude notar de que no estaba "El presidente".

 _-¿Dónde demonios esta él_?-le pregunte a Akiyama.

 _-¡Ah! ¿El presidente?-_ dijo… a lo que asentí- _Fue a ver la obra en la que participara su hija._

 _-¡Se fue! ¿¡Y la reunión!?-_ pregunte algo histérico.

- _Fushimi-san… esta es su reunión, la vice-presidenta y el presidente fueron a la obra, además de que ellos no eran necesarios en esta ocasión, esta reunión es sobre el proyecto que usted entrego a las empresas afiliadas a la nuestra._ -dije algo tranquilo.

 _-¿¡Que!? ¡Me tengo que encargar yo SOLO!-_ le grite agarrándolo del cuello de su camisa.

 _-Pu-pues…si_ -dijo algo nervioso y asustado.

 _-Cuando llegan todos-_ dije soltándolo.

 _-De hecho ya llegaron, pero la reunión empieza en 30 minutos-_ dijo ya más tranquilo.

 _-Hazlos pasar, tengo que ir a un lugar urgentemente y no puedo esperar mucho-_ dije ordenándole y dando le luego las especificaciones.

 _-Bien, les avisare enseguida… con su permiso_.-dijo mientras se inclinaba y se retiraba.

 _-*Tengo que terminar rápido…solo espero aunque sea llegar para la última escena*-_ me dije algo preocupado.

 **En la obra**

 _-Comenzamos en 3 minutos-_ dijo la maestra poniendo a todos en su lugar.

 _-*¿No vendrá?*-_ pensé triste _-*No, ¡Estoy seguro que vendrá! Tal vez se retrasó un poco*-_ dije animándome un poco.

 _-¡Haruka a tu lugar!-_ dijo la maestra mientras me señalaba una esquina del escenario.

 _-¡Voy!-_ dije, pero antes de ir me fije en una sola cosa al mirar por un lado moviendo el telón…- _*¿P-por qué esta él aquí?*_

Decidí simplemente actuar sin fijarme en su mirada, pero a pesar de todo… no podía evitar mirarlo, su mirada parece seria, profunda y a la vez… ¡me estaba devorando con ella! ¿Acaso está esperando que cometa un error? ¿Quiere verme humillado?... ¡pues no le daré en el gusto!

La obra comenzó… seguí todo tal cual lo habíamos ensayado.

Seguí a Kanade y caí por el agujero. _*Qué suerte que el escenario es tan grande y moderno ya que después de todo cae toda la escenografía, además de que la plataforma gira mostrando el siguiente escenario*_

Estaba en una habitación, en la cual yo era más grande que las cosas, me puse a curiosear "buscando" la puerta y luego busque el pastelillo que decía "Eat Me", me dedique seguir el libreto nada más.

Me centre en la obra e hice lo mejor posible para no equivocarme, todo estaba saliendo perfecto hasta que antes de que terminara el primer acto, pude fijarme en que… Oka-san no estaba entre el público… eso me entristeció demasiado, pero tenía que seguir… no porque él no viniera tenía que arruinarle el show al resto ¿no?

El primer Acto termino y estábamos descansando tranquilamente, solo serían 5 minutos así que al final no podías relajarte mucho.

Me acerque al telon y lo vi nuevamente, pero esta vez el me vio… me asuste… y mucho, pero solo lo veía tranquilo, al parecer estaba revisando su teléfono _.-*tal vez esté hablando por mensaje con alguien*-_ me dedique a escuchar también lo que decían los adultos, casi todos los susurros decían:

 **-"Que linda es la niña que interpreta a Alicia"-** * _si supieran que soy hombre~*-_ pensé con una mueca de burla pero en tono de disgusto.

Espere un poco y el segundo acto empezó.

Habíamos quedado en la parte en la cual Alicia se queda en un lugar llorando.

Comenzamos y después de "llorar" apareció Mutsuki "Cheshire", dándome los típicos acertijos y también las indicaciones para llegar al castillo.

Me estaba divirtiendo mucho con esto, hasta que volví a mirar al público y… no, no vino a verme, estaba a punto de deprimirme hasta que vi que él me estaba mirando, decidí mejor solo centrarme en la obra, si vuelvo a mirar al público nuestras miradas se volverán a cruzar.

Estábamos finalizando ya la obra, ahora solo quedaba que Alicia despertara del sueño…

La maestra dijo que nos preparáramos para el último giro de escenario y así lo hicimos, realmente no pensé que todo saldría bien.

Dimos la reverencia dando indicio que la obra había concluido, al levantar la mirada volví a ver _… *Oka-san no vino*-_ pensé triste, para mi suerte en ese momento el telón bajo.

Pasaron unos minutos y podía ver a todos los niños felices con sus familias, pero yo no podía compartir el mismo sentimiento que ellos tenían en ese instante.

 _~Tal vez… se olvidó~-_ susurre al borde de la lágrimas.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y al darme vuelta… estaba el mirándome.

 _-¿Q-que ha-haces a-a-aquí?-_ pregunte tartamudeando.

 _-¿Qué tiene de malo que un "abuelo" venga a ver a su nieto?-_ dijo con una sonrisa.

 _-Viniste… ¿por mí?-_ pregunte algo consternado y sorprendido.

 _-Se puede decir que si~-_ dijo en un canturreo, parecía algo divertido.

 _-G-gracias por venir-_ dije algo nervioso.

 _-No es nada, toma tus cosas te iré a dejar a tu casa_ -dijo dándome una orden.

 _-C-claro…-_ dije en ese momento y fui a buscar mi mochila y el bolso con mi uniforme.

 _-¿te iras vestido así?-_ dijo con una sonrisa algo burlona.

 _-Si… después de todo nadie distingue si soy niño o niña-_ dije sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

 _-Bien, pero antes te daré una vuelta, ya que tengo que comprar algo-_ dijo poniéndose a caminar.

 _-B-bien-_ conteste y le seguí el paso.

Al salir me subí a su auto y nos fuimos.

 **Con Saru…**

 _-¡Maldito trafico! ¡Como detesto este maldito embotellamiento!-_ dije mientras sonaba la bocina del auto _.-¡Muévanse de una maldita vez!-_ al parecer mis plegaria fueron escuchadas, ya que apenas dije eso comenzamos a movernos.- _¡Al fin!_

Acelere apenas vi carretera abierta, llegue a la escuela y al buscar a Haruka me informan de que… ¡Se fue con alguien en un Auto!.

 _-¿¡COMO MIERDA SE LES OCURRE DEJAR QUE SE VAYA CON ALGUIEN QUE NO ES SU PADRE NI SU MADRE!?-_ grite alegándoles furioso

 _-L-lo sentimos Fushimi-san… pero el niño parecía conocerlo muy bien_.-dijeron algo nerviosos los maestros.

 _-*¿Conocerlo muy bien? ¿Quién es entonces?*-_ me pregunte a mí mismo.

Salí del lugar y llame por teléfono a Misaki…

 ***Llamada***

 _-¿Misaki?-_ pregunte.

 _-Sí, dime ¿necesitas algo?-_ me pregunto.

 _-¿Dónde estás?-_ le pregunte

 _-Ah~ ¡Estoy en un maldito embotellamiento! ¿¡Cómo demonios no se mueven rápido estos bastardos!?-_ grito furioso haciendo sonar la bocina.

 _-¡Bien! ¡Pero no descargues tu ira conmigo!-_ le grite.

 _-Ok…Ok~-_ dijo ya más relajado _-_ _¿Cómo sea para que me llamas? ¿Pudiste ver a Haruka?-_ me pregunto.

 _-No…cuando llegue la obra ya había terminado, llegue tarde por un embotellamiento-_ dije dándole las explicaciones.

 _-Ya veo…pero no te culpo, ¡Culpo al maldito sistema de transito de este país_!-grito haciendo sonar la bocina- _¡Muévete de una maldita vez baboso!-_ grito de nuevo, se escuchó algo lejos, así que tal vez saco la cabeza por la ventana para gritar.

 _-¡Misaki!-_ grite para llamar su atención.

 _-¿¡Que!?-_ pregunto molesto.

 _-La cosa es que… cuando llegue me dijeron que Haruka se fue con un hombre en un auto.-_ dije algo preocupado.

-…

 _-¿Misaki?-_ pregunte al no escuchar nada.

-…

 _-¿¡Misaki!?-_ grite algo alterado.

 _-¡Si le pasa algo voy a matar a los bastardos que dejaron que mi bebe se vaya con_!-grito furioso _\- ¡Ah! ¡Al fin esta mierda se mueve!_

 _-Voy a ir en el auto buscando por si acaso… tú cuando llegues a casa sal a buscarlo también ¿ok?-_ le dije y recibí una repuesta casi enseguida.

 _-Bien, nos vemos después_ -dijo antes de colgar.

 _-¡Al menos deja despedirme!-_ dije molesto.

Me subí al auto y me puse a buscar por todos lados, pasaron unos 20 minutos y fui a casa, para mi sorpresa había un auto fuera yo estaba a una calle de la casa estacionado y de él se estaba bajando una niña de cabello azul con un traje celeste… me fije bien y me di cuenta que era Haruka, al ver que estaba bien me sentí más tranquilo, pero esto cambio cuando vi quien se bajó del lado del conductor… ¿¡Niki!? ¿Por qué esta con Haruka?...

Solo vi que le entrego algo a Haruka, hablaron un par de minutos y luego se fue mientras Haruka se despedía con su mano.

Llegue a la casa y estacione el auto.

 _-¡Haruka!-_ grite llamando su atención.

 _-Oto-san ¿cómo te fue en el trabajo?-_ me pregunto como si nada.

 _-¿Qué demo-_ no pude terminar ya que Misaki llego rápido a la casa.

Se estaciono y saco a la bebe del asiento de seguridad y se acercó a nosotros.

 _-¡Ah! Haruka estas bien_ -dijo aliviado.

 _-Sí, pareces preocupado ¿Qué paso?-_ pregunto.

 _-N-nada, y ¿Dónde estabas?-_ pregunto Misaki.

 _-Se bajó del auto de Niki-_ respondí yo.

 _-¿Estuviste con tu abuelo?-_ le pregunto mirándolo.

 _-Les cuento adentro_ -dijo dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la entrada.

Al entrar nos sentamos en la sala…

 _-¿y bien?-_ pregunto Misaki.

 _-Contesto en seguida, pero primero déjame sacarlo…-_ dijo mostrando una caja o jaula en la que se llevan animales.

 _-¿Qué es?-_ le pregunte.

 _-Se llama Shiro-_ dijo mostrando a un ¿¡Conejo!?... completamente blanco.

 _-¿De dónde lo sacaste?-_ le pregunte

 _-A eso voy-_ dijo calmándome _\- pues para que sepan, el único que fue a verme a la obra fue el abuelo-_ en ese momento quede en Shock… ¿Por qué fue?

 _-Saru… concéntrate-_ dijo Misaki moviéndome un poco para hacerme volver en sí.

 _-Bueno como estaba diciendo, él fue y se encargó de tomarme fotos y grabar la obra_ -dijo entregándonos un sobre con fotos y una memoria _\- en la memoria está el video._

 _-¿Por qué fue a verte?-_ le pregunte algo sorprendido al ver el material.

 _-Eso es un secreto~-_ dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a las escaleras.

 _-¡Oye!-_ le grite intentando llamar su atención.

 _-No te oigo~-_ dijo subiendo las escaleras.

 _-Si me oyes, ¡Ven aquí!-_ le grite nuevamente y este solo subió las escaleras y se escuchó como cerro su puerta. _-¡Al menos di de donde sacaste el conejo!_

 _-¡El abuelo me lo dio!-_ me contesto en un grito

Iba a subir las escaleras para que el mocoso me explicara cual era el dichoso "secreto" que tenía con mi padre.

 _-Saru… cálmate, al fin y al cabo él no le hiso nada a Haruka_ -dijo tranquilizándome un poco.

 _-Tienes razón, pero aun así… ¿Por qué fue?-_ aquella pregunta rondo por mi cabeza toda la tarde _…-*¿Por qué fuiste a verlo? ¿No que nunca te importo nada ni nadie?*_

Este día fue bastante estresante, pero al menos me alegro que todo esté bien… ahora tenemos un nuevo integrante en la familia… pudo ser peor ¿o no?

 **Ahri:** _Y eso fue todo._

 **Saru:** _¿Y cuál es el secreto?_

 **Ahri:** _Ese solo lo sabemos los tres, nadie más._

 **Saru:** _Al menos uno de ustedes tiene que decirlo._

 **Ahri/Niki/Haru:** _No~-_ dijimos sorbiendo un poco de té.

 **Saru:** _¡Si serán!._

 **Misaki:** _Solo terminemos ¿Ok?_

 **Ahri:** _De acuerdo…_


End file.
